The Hottest Man of the House
by Makoto-kun
Summary: So Sasuke gets picked up by a man and his son one drunken night. Naruto-san is so damn hot. Kiba is downright adorable and innocent, but there are so many obstacles in the way, will a proud Uchiha win the heart of the budding loveable father? NARUSASU
1. Dizzying Entrance

''Mmmfh..'' Sasuke flipped over and clutched the sweet smelling pillow that was in between his legs. He breathed it deeply and let the scent resonate in his lungs. His hair was messy and sticking all over the place; alot messier than usual. Pain erupted through his brain and flashes of light danced in and out of his grimaced and delve his head deeper in the pillow and sighed. He flipped over again and came face to face with a brown haired boy about 3 years of age.

''Wai! Daddy, Onii-chan is awake!'' The little doggy boy grinned and showed a canine like tooth. He put his hands on Sasuke's cheeks and squeezed them in a natural way. The kid giggled.

Sasuke sat up wearing his clothes from last night: Black t-shirt, black jeans and black socks. He rubbed his eyes wearily. ''W-Where... am I? How did I...''

''Oh, your awake.'' The little boy swiveled his head around and gasped in happiness. Sasuke looked up the doorway and saw the hottest blond watching him. The man had kind eyes and smile; his blond hair was well layered , but his blue orbs took Sasuke's breath away. They were like the sea, ever changing blue hues that rippled in his eyes. ''I do hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready by the way, come eat with us.''

The blond picked up the little boy and placed him on his shoulders. ''Come on, Onii-chan, Daddy made pancakes!'' Sasuke nodded numbly. _Who the hell are you? What am I doing here?_ He followed them down the hallway and smelled the sweet air of pancakes. The man had a white apron on and his hair tied back in a pony tail. He gestured to one of the 3 chairs and set down the brown kid in his own seat.

Sasuke ate silently watching the obvious doting father and the kid react. The kid needed to help cut and his food and he even made a mess of the syrup and butter. The man had a natural, cool laugh, but he paused as he caught Sasuke staring.

''You want me to give you something else? Perhaps you want something more Japanese style?''

''Er, No, thanks I'm good.''He finished his food without another word even though he loathed sweets. The kid played about with the syrup bottle and clapped his hands together, spraying it all over his father. _I wonder where this guy's wife is. He is way too good looking to be by himself.._The man noticed Sasuke was done and started to clear the table.

''Ne,ne, Onii-chan.'' The kid pushed the napkin aside that his father was trying to use to wipe him off. ''Who are you?'' he asked bluntly.

''Now, Kiba, what have I told you about manners.'' Naruto stood up and grabbed his plate.

''Oh, um, please, let me do it. I can wash the dishes.''

''Really.'' The man pat Sasuke on the head. ''Would you mind washing Kiba, he's going to get sticky.'' Sasuke turned his head towards the little boy who was trying to lick himself clean. Sasuke let a chuckle escape him at Kiba's state, he blushed slightly under the blond's gentle watchful eye.

''Er, Yeah, I'll take him.'' He grabbed Kiba hesitantly and held him to his chest. The sticky substance glued itself to Sasuke's clothes. ''Huh, er, can you...''

''Yeah, I'll put extra clothes out. They're mine, so they'll be a bit big, but it should work out. Your clothes need washing anyways.''

''Onii-chan.'' Kiba squirmed and stuck his sticky hands in Sasuke's bangs. ''Are we taking a bath?'' Sasuke nodded. The kid looked over to his father. ''Daddy coming?''

''No, stay with onii-chan.''

''My name's Sasuke.''

Naruto laughed. ''Right, Sasu onii-chan, then.''

''Yay!'' Kiba squirmed all the way to the bathroom. Sasuke helped the rambunctious kid strip and himself. Kiba turned on the water and let the warm water flow through. ''Feels good doesn't it.'' He grabbed Sasuke's arm and tugged him under the shower head. It felt good to have water splash on his face and it even reduced the hangover he was having. Sasuke cleaned up Kiba and held him in his arms wrapped in a towel. He wrapped a simple towel around his waist and walked into the living room.

''Your hair's still wet. '' Naruto came up behind him with a towel in hand. He placed it over his head and rubbed it in, trying to dry it all out.

''Daddy.'' Kiba squirmed out of his little cacoon and looked up at his father. ''Sasu nii-chan's face is red.'' He poked the head underneath the towel and giggled. ''He looks funny.''

''Come on now,'' Naruto came around and grabbed his little one ad set him on his knee. ''Leave Sasuke alone.'' Sasuke dried his hair himself while trying to calm down. ''Sasuke, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.''

''Naruto-san?'' He liked the way it sounded with the honorific, even though he usually didn't respect his elders. _Naruto-san.._

''Yes?'' Naruto cocked his head.

''Oh, nothing, just trying it out.'' Sasuke mumbled. He was handed a white t-shirt with pants and boxers folded underneath.

''Here you go'' Sasuke mumbled his thanks and slipped the shirt on. Kiba broke out of his cocoon completely and ran around the room naked. Naruto laughed and ran around trying to catch the streaker. Sasuke made sure the older man had his back towards him as he slipped on the boxers.

''Hey, Daddy, how come Sasu nii-chan's chinko is bigger than mine , but smaller than yours. Why?'' Sasuke froze halfway with his pants. _That kid did not just..._He looked stricken over at Naruto. His face froze for a second and then he burst out laughing. Kiba continued on about Sasuke's private area. ''Is it because he's not eating enough meat?''

''Maybe. You see, Sasuke ate too much sweets, so his chinko is small.'' Naruto's eyes twinkled dangerously. He placed his finger on his lips. ''Just a secret that he told me alright?'' Kiba looked scared for once.

''I swear I won't too many sweets Daddy!'' He shook his side to side. ''I swear it.'' He got teary eyed. ''I DON'T WANT A SMALL CHINKO'' he wailed. Sasuke stood there frozen in place. Naruto cocked his head behind him and winked. Sasuke blushed and nodded. Kiba calmed down,went over and clutched Sasuke's hand.

''We should stop eating sweets.'' Said Kiba defiantly. ''LET'S GO ON A DIET!'' He dragged his big brother over to the t.v. and motioned towards the game consol. ''WII FIT!''

''I hope you don't mind Sasuke, but could you play with him. I have work to do.'' Naruto patted Sasuke on the head.

''W-Well, I can't do anything else to help you, and I've been in your way already. Where have I been anyways?''

Naruto's eyes looked sad for a moment. ''You were sleeping on the street and Kiba found you. He asked if we could keep you and I said yes.'' Sasuke paled slightly. ''I'm sure he just wanted someone to play with, I've never seen him so happy since his mother died.''

''Oh...'' Sasuke fidgeted. '' I'm really sorry. Your wife-''

''No, not my wife, I was close friends with her, that's all.'' Naruto nodded to himself. ''Jealous?'' Looking at Sasuke's relieved face.

''Uh, I just met you.'' Said Sasuke not looking him in the eye. He stared his feet down at the ground.

''You didn't say no though.'' Naruto pecked him on the cheek. ''Thank you for worrying about me.'' Sasuke flinched away, blushing furiously.

''Ne, nii-chan, let's start with yoga, okay?''

''Sure, squirt.'' Sasuke stood on the wii and balanced. ''Whatever you want.'' _Anything to get away from hottie Naruto-san._He played with Kiba for the next couple of hours. Naruto moved into his office and typed up a new chapter for his novel. A few hours later he walked out sighing and somewhat tired. He found Sasuke and Kiba reading a fairytale book in the corner next to the fireplace.

''And the wolf huffed and puffed and he blew the house of sticks down.'' Kiba squealed in happiness.

''Go wolfy,gogogogogo!'' _Maybe I should tell him that the wolf is the bad character._Naruto sat on the couch watching them frolic together. They really bonded the last 8 hours. Kiba sat comfortably in Sasuke's lap and Sasuke ruffled his hair in a big brother fashion. He laughed as Kiba began acting like the wolf.

''Oh, Daddy!'' Kiba prowled his way over his teeth bared. ''Grr.... I'm gonna...eat...you...'' He attacked his father and pounced on his stomach. Naruto's glasses that he forgot to take off became askew. He wrestled with Kiba and threw him high up in the air. He squealed in delight and squirmed like an eel to get out of his father's grasp.

''Um,'' Sasuke fidgeted as Naruto let Kiba down. He pushed his glasses up and smiled at Sasuke. ''I guess I need to get going?''

''Aw, Daddy, does he have too?'' Kiba attached himself to Sasuke's leg and held on for dear life. ''I wanna keep nii-chan here.'' His eyes began tearing.

''Well, Sasuke can come over any time if he wants.''

''REALLY!'' Sasuke quieted down. '' I mean... sure, I would love too.'' Kiba squeezed his leg. ''I mean, I'll come early tomorrow morning. He picked the 3 year old up and held him close. ''I'll bring something for you if you want, Kiba.''

''What about school, Sasuke.'' Naruto asked his eyes full of worry. ''I'm sure you have high school classes in the morning until the afternoon.'' Sasuke looked away.

''It, I mean.... Well, see, I can't... right now.'' Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He was a juvenile delinquent for a reason,and if his memory serves right, he was just dumped by that bastard late last night; hence the over drinking and current hangover. '' I mean, I guess I could go, but I-''

''It's alright Sasuke, just come over tomorrow.'' Naruto's eyes softened. ''Just take your time and heal.'' He took out a piece of paper out and gave it to Sasuke. ''Call my cell whenever you want to come over, or if you just want to talk.''

''A-Alright I will.'' They traded off the paper for Kiba. Sasuke held the paper gratefully. ''I'll keep it safe.''

''I'm sure you will. See you tomorrow then?'' Naruto held out a hand. Sasuke shook it.

''You can count on that.''


	2. Dark Ninja

''Yo, its the Dark Ninja.'' Sasuke looked around. He saw a trio of guys obviously skipping school like himself. They were from his school; the uniforms gave them away.

''Hn.'' He flicked his hair. ''My trench coat isn't on which means I'm not in the mood to fight amateurs.'' He looked back at the shop windows and inspected the brown messy haired dog plushie on the shelf. The trio paused halfway there, but they came to him anyways.

''Who said we wanted to fight Dark?'' The youngest one stepped out and held out a hand. ''We just wanted to meet you.'' The other boy stopped him and pulled his arm back.''Wait, Tyke, we don't know if he's a poser.''

''Me, a poser? '' Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He pulled his t-shirt off with squeals from behind him and turned around. A pair of black wings was tatooed on his back. It went high to his shoulder blades and dived down to his low waist area. ''If you think that's paint then you might as well challenge me and get your ass kicked.'' He felt fingers probe the area.

''Wow, Kairi, I think he's the real deal.'' Sasuke put his t-shirt back on when he heard the click of cell phones from the people around him. ''Nice to meet you Dark Ninja.'' Sasuke nodded and shook all the three hands.

''You shopping this early in the morning sir?'' Sasuke grinned. _Sir? I like these kids._ He walked in front as they followed closely behind. _Great another fan club, but they really aren't that annoying._

''Yeah, but I think I need more money.'' He took out his wallet. The emptyness made him feel terrible and poor. The night before he spent so much money on drinking he was practically broke. He needed to pay off his rent and they even shut down his appliances. Plus he needed to pay for school too..

''Oh, we could give you some, sir.'' Kairi,Tyke and their friend said all at once. They took a quick glance at each other and immediately took out their wallets and started to empty them out.

''Wait a second,'' Sasuke stopped them ''You don't have to-''

''But you are Sasuke Uchiha. The greatest fighter in Tokyo and the role model for people like us.'' they handed Sasuke their money and watched carefully for his reaction.

He sighed. ''Look, I'll take it since you want me too, but if you guys need any help, just come and find me, alright?'' He pocketed the money and patted all the delinquents on the head. ''Thanks guys.''

''No problem , Sir!'' They all stood erect and saluted. A pair of sirens could be heard clearly through the streets. ''Shit.'' Tyke swore under his breath. ''Gotta go. Do you need us to-''

Sasuke held up a hand. ''The feds don't know who I am without my costume, but you guys stand out, so I think you guys need to get going.'' He watched the trio run off through the bushes and he went back to the toy shop to buy Kiba his dog. He checked his digital watch and headed back to the Uzumaki apartment. He found a public phone nearby and punched in Naruto's number. He fidgeted at the telephone as the phone began to ring.

''Uzumaki.''

''H-Hey, this is Sasuke.'' he gripped the bag tightly in his fist.

''Ah, Sasuke listen, we're almost there, just hang tight in the apartment. The spare key is in the plant near the door.'' He could hear Kiba's squeals of ''Sasu onii-chan'' in the background. He smiled in spite of his nervousness.

''Alright, I'll wait ,Naruto-san.''

''See you soon Sasuke.'' He heard the click and headed up the stairs of the apartment. He found the key and walked inside. He took off his shoes and looked around and felt immediately like he was at home. Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room and breathed it all in. He could smell the scent of Naruto-san all around. _Either I've lost it or I have this crush on this guy I just met. Must be breakup aftermath disease: Fall in love with any guy who takes you in._

The door bell rang and Sasuke sped over to the door, his socks let him slip and slide his way their. Kiba bounded in first, attaching himself once again to Sasuke's right leg. He stumbled backward and threw Kiba high up into the air. Naruto came up behind him in his business suit and began to take off his shoes. Sasuke scanned him and wondered how a guy with glasses in a suit could look so good and not geeky.

''Welcome home.''

Naruto's head snapped upwards in surprise. He blushed slightly. ''Yes, I'm back...'' Kiba stopped grabbing fistfulls of Sasuke's hair and watched his father. Sasuke was slightly taken aback. He mirrored Naruto's reaction.

''Er, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong.''

Naruto blinked. He massaged the back of his neck. ''No, just, no one's ever said 'welcome home' to me before.'' He laughed. ''I heard only couples did that sort of thing.'' He got up from the steps and led Sasuke to the living room. He took off his jacket and put on his favorite white apron.

''It's almost lunch time, so what do my little men want to eat?'' Kiba started to squirm in his arms, so Sasuke set him on the ground. He followed Naruto into the kitchen and stopped him at the refridgerator.

''Please, Naruto-san, let me do it. You just came home and your'e probably tired from work.'' He pulled the apron over Naruto's head and tied it around his own waist. ''I live by myself, so I can cook. Maybe not as good as you, but still.''

Naruto leaned on the counter. ''Well, if you really want to, then It's fine.'' Concern washed over his face. ''Have you been playing hooky this whole time Sasuke?'' Sasuke paused at the sink, thinking over what to say; Naruto continued. ''I know something must have happened, and I know that its really none of my business, but I'm worried.''

''Well... I was sort of... dumped the other day....''Sasuke ignored Naruto's probing eyes. '' My boyfriend... he says he likes girls still and I caught him in bed with a girl that I hate.'' Sasuke kept his head down as he wiped his eyes with his arm. ''I didn't think.. he would actually... I should have known that he would dump me the next...day.'' The raven shook his head roughly. ''Maybe, it was all my fault.. maybe I'm the one to blame, all I do is hurt people and I-''

A warm hand forced his chin upwards. Naruto leaned forward and licked the tears away with a gentle touch. Sasuke blinked in confusion. ''You don't need to cry Sasuke. Obviously, this man is a son of a bitch if he threw you away.'' An odd rebellious, and angry look crossed his face. He cupped Sasuke's head, pulled him closer and sighed. ''Maybe I'm being harsh though....'' Sasuke looked up at him his face blushing.

''You have a different side , Naruto-san...''

The blond nodded in agreement. ''I know, I'm sorry.''

''No, don't be.'' Sasuke slipped his arms around his head. ''It made me feel better. Thank you.'' He felt a larger hand carress his hair. Sasuke sighed; he was content to be like that forever.

''Why are you guys hugging?'' They both froze as Kiba walked in looking perplexed. He walked over and squeezed in. ''I wanna hug too.'' Naruto sighed and released Sasuke.

''Kiba, why don't you let the adults talk real quick alright.'' He nudged him out the kitchen. ''Now Sasuke,'' An evil look spread across his face. He grabbed the raven and gently kissed him on the lips. Sasuke blinked once. _What the hell is going on. I don't understand...okay I can, but it doesn't make any sense. Oh god...he's actually... pretty good.._ Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and let Naruto take over. He stepped back and felt the cold granite underneath his fingertips.

The kiss didn't last long. Maybe a millenium or two at most; just enough that Sasuke needed air, but that was okay since his brain shut down. His body screamed for more and all he could was lean in closer and whimper. He wasn't sure who broke off first, but they were both breathing heavily even though they only touched their lips.

The kiss surprised him ,but the look on Naruto's face was even more surprising. Sasuke always thought he was an amazing and maybe superior kisser, but Naruto looked confused and flustered. He stepped back a bit and cleared his throat. ''I should get back to Kiba. Oh and Sasuke,'' He opened the door and paused. ''Don't give up, I might not have known you very long, but you're a good kid.''

Sasuke watched him leave as he sank to his knees while massaging his lips. _Now, I'm seriously way confused. Maybe Naruto-san likes me? Is that possible, I've only known him for 48 hours... _He shook his head and got up and began to make lunch.

Kiba and Naruto played together in the living room. They wrestled together with Kiba being victorious. ''Hey, Daddy.'' He pushed down on his father's chest. ''Do you think Sasu nii-chan is more like a mommy?''

Naruto chuckled. ''Why would you think that?'' He licked his lips. ''He is a young man.''

'' But, he's really nice and Daddy looks at him like he's something special.'' Naruto froze as Kiba began to bounce excitedly. ''I know, Daddy, could you marry Sasu nii-chan?'' He bounced up and down some more. ''Then we could be one happy family!''

''Kiba,'' He pat his head in affection. ''It's not that simple. Sasuke still has one more year until college, and he has to start his own job and he probably-''

''Lunch is ready.'' Sasuke poked his head out of the kitchen. His face turned red as he met eyes with Naruto. Kiba attacked his left leg and called from below. ''Nee, onii-chan, would you marry Daddy?'' Sasuke blushed some more.

''I, er...well.''

''Please, say yes!'' Naruto watched in interest as Sasuke got even redder.

''I...guess so.'' he said quietly, still trying to ignore Naruto's playful smile.

''Yay!'' Kiba let go of his leg and dragged Naruto to Sasuke. He pointed to the ground.

''Daddy, get on one knee, right here.'' Naruto and Sasuke blinked in unison with one eyebrow raised. Naruto ginned as he caught on and went on one knee. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pressed it against his lips.

''That's great, Daddy, perfect!'' Kiba looked excited. ''Now, you gotta pop the question!''

Sasuke stuttered. '' Wait a second-'' Naruto shut him up with a look and held his gaze. He slipped a silver ring off his middle finger and placed it over Sasuke's promise finger. It felt nice and cool against Sasuke's skin. His heart pounding against his chest he waited for the question.

''Sasuke, will you marry me?''

''Yes.'' Sasuke gripped his hand. His heart was going at a dangerous pace and his knees were shaking.''I-I will.''

''Now you gotta kiss!!''Kiba broke in and crouched on the ground looking up at them expectantly. Naruto stood up and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

''There.'' He looked down at Kiba. ''Happy?''Kiba frowned. He poked him gently on the head. ''You are 10 years too young to see something like that. Plus, since Sasuke and I need to keep things private.'' He jiggled his eyebrows meaningfully to the clueless Kiba. The little kid pouted and looked disappointed, but then his stomach grumbled. He glanced up at Sasuke.

''You said lunch was ready right?'' He sniffed the air in a way that reminded Sasuke of a brown haired mutt sniffing for food. ''Oooh, smells' like terayaki! My favorite!!'' He sped to the kitchen. Sasuke stood nervously with Naruto watching him and he started to pull of the ring.

''Sasuke, keep it.'' Naruto placed his hand on his. ''It might bring you good luck.''

''B-but-''

''Well, if you don't want it..''

''No, I want it.'' Sasuke held his hand to his chest. ''I'll take good care of it.'' He paused. ''I promise.''

Naruto smiled. ''I know you will.''

**_FIN_**

**_Yaya, plz review oh and if you want something alittle more appetizing, go to my other story about the Uke crepe? It would be appreciated! ~gives brownies~ :D_**


	3. Face the Music

Sasuke walked down the hallways of Kaibara College and ignored the screaming fan girls and the death stares from the other guys in the hallway. Several teachers walked by mumbling stuff under their breath. _Heh. As if they're actually gonna say something to their genius student._He kept walking until he hit his college room 6B. Everyone quieted down immediately while he looked over for a seat. He spied one near the window that was absolutely perfect, but it was occupied. He approached the desk for at least a different seat nearby when a girl suddenly grabbed her stuff and ran off to a different seat.

''Well, that was quick.'' Sasuke mumbled to himself. He took his desired seat and closed his eyes as he listened to the many quieted conversations all around him.

''Oh, wow, Uchiha is actually here! In the flesh! Wow, Moho was right, he's so hot.'' A group of girls near by watched Sasuke's back of his head carefully rating him.

''I know, plus he's the top of our class, and usually skips classes and hands in all homework and quizzes into the office.'' The girl dropped her voice to a whisper. ''Plus he's a good fighter, he took out several gangs down.''

''Oh, but did you hear? About Neji and the slut?'' Sasuke sourly pursed his lips and withdrew from eavesdropping. He laid his feet on the desk and looked out the window. The Sakura Blossoms were becoming beautiful and it sort of reminded him of Naruto-san. The door opened and everyone grew dead quiet. Sasuke relished the silence instead of being wary of it, but he heard the girls behind him start to whisper to each other.

''You think they're gonna fight?'' The girls contemplated among themselves. ''I mean, I heard he cheated on Uchiha, but I mean come one, if you're gonna cheat on someone, don't go with the whore.''

Sasuke blinked once and looked over at the door and noticed the same long raven hair almost like his own. And then he saw a pair of slick ugly pink sandals right behind the hair. Sasuke scanned upwards and looked into Neji's eyes with a blank look. Sakura grabbed his arm ,but he didn't move. Sasuke grinned evilly despite himself. _Heh. This isn't that bad actually, I think I'm handling this pretty well._In the corner of his eye he saw Naruto-san's ring shining on his finger.

He raised the hand and gave it a short wave while flicking his bangs out of his eyes. ''Yo, jackass.'' He dipped his head once. ''Hey whore.'' He sighed as Neji clenched his jaw and Sakura actually looked scared. He shrugged his shoulders and looked outside again. ''Hell, you guys are no fun.'' He mumbled under his breath just enough for the two hear him. He pulled his arms back behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

''Now, let begin class.'' Everyone scrambled to their seats as the sensei came in. He looked around. ''Ah, Uchiha, you're here today.'' He sounded genuinely surprised. A sweat formed on his brow. ''I never expected that you would be here... do to... uh certain events.''

Sasuke yawned. ''Man, nowadays, nothing seems to be private anymore.'' He gave an accusing look to his classmates. ''Can't a guy have his own problems to himself in this day and age?'' The teacher paled slightly, but started the roll wihtout another word. The door opened again and a girl popped her head in. 1st year in college by the looks of it.

''E-Excuse me, um, is there an Uchiha,Sasuke here.'' _Why do you even have to ask, you stupid girl. Your'e already staring at me._ True, the girl was gawking at him like he was a model or something.

''Oh, right.'' The teacher pointed. ''Did someone drop something off?'' The girl nodded and held out a bento. Sasuke groaned. The fan girls were already giving him stuff and he wasn't even here a full hour. The girl looked at the blanched face and blushed.

''Er.. well, there was a man, named..'' She pulled out a piece of paper out of the bento fold. ''Naruto-san?''She glanced at Sasuke's face. ''He just dropped it off in the office...'' Sasuke let a small smile tug on his lips. He beckoned the girl over.

''That's mine, then.'' He snatched it from her and hurriedly put it underneath his chair. He nodded at the sensei to acknowledge to continue on. He lovingly fingered his ring and twirled it around his finger. Sasuke became bored with the review so he zoned out of the teaching and stared out the windows once more. He had to go straight to Naruto-san's house right after the 1:00 class. _Maybe I should get Naruto-san something for letting me stay over at his house the last week or so. He did help me face school.... and he got me a bento._

Neji felt Sakura try to play footsie with him, but he ignored her and did not comply. He chewed his pencil vigor as he watched Sasuke day dream. Neji didn't think Sasuke would come back to school this soon. When Sasuke found him with Sakura he looked like a broken man who was about to cry, but now... he was just acting the way as if nothing had happend. Uncaring, sarcastic and even rude- its like Sasuke suddenly moved on.

_But, that's not possible._ _He always was the more clingy one in our relationship, so how can he just walk away from it and not care?_Sasuke began to doze off. He nodded once, then twice, his eyes gently closing. _That's a bad habit. Still kind of adorable.._Neji growled and shook his head. _I was getting tired of him, that's why I did it with Sakura. Annoying, prideful, and immature- so unlike me. We were only together because we fulfilled each other's needs, nothing more._

The hours ticked by with lots of notes and lectures while Sasuke just day dreamed the whole time. His thoughts all were about what he would do to Naruto-san for payment. The lunch bell rang and the door slammed open. Sasuke looked around when a brown furball attacked his stomach making him fall backwards in his chair.

''Sasu onii-chan!'' Kiba bounced happily on his stomach. ''Onii-chan, onii-chan.'' He chanted while bouncing around. The girls and boys in class muttered to themselves, as far as they knew Sauske had an older brother not a younger one and definetly not one this adorable like Kiba.

Sasuke coughed and placed Kiba under his arm like bag as he stood up and righted up the chair. Kiba squirmed and wiggled in his arms. ''What in the world are you doing here Kiba?'' Kiba flailed about some more as Sasuke placed him on his desk. Kiba took out his puppy backpack with the puppy hanging on the side that Sasuke bought him not too long ago.

''Hmmm... uh, wait a sec.... '' Kiba mumbled to himself. He rummaged through his backpack. It sort of looked like he could seal himself in the enormaous backpack if he wanted to. His eyes brightened up. ''Ah!''

''What, what?'' Sasuke watched him closely.

''CHOPSTICKS!''

''.....eh....''

Kiba waved them around like a sword swinging them from side to side. He stood up on the desk and pretended to stab someone like a warrior. ''Hya! I FOUND THE CHOPSTICKS!'' He yelled it to the world, not really caring what was going on around him.

''Oi...''

''NOW I AM DADDY'S KNIGHT!'' Kiba laughed and stuck the pointed ends of the chopsticks in Sasuke's face. '' I HAVE THE CHOPSTICKS FOR SASU NII-CHAN!'' Sasuke grabbed him by the head and gave him a noogie. ''Wa!''

''Why don't you make sense for once, Kiba.''He rubbed in Kiba's head harder. ''I can't understand a word your trying to say!.'' Kiba slipped from under his arm and bounced happily like a ball. If he had a tail like a real dog he probably would be wagging it like crazy.

''Daddy forgot to give onii-chan his chopsticks for lunch and he called me to give them to you.'' Sasuke blinked. ''My kindergarten is near here and I found my way here.'' Kiba tapped his nose. ''I smelled my way here'' he said happily.

''Uh... thanks?'' Sasuke scratched his head. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, but its not like he actually was going to ask a 3 year old his logic. He sighed and grabbed the black chopsticks. He opened his bento form beneath his chair and placed it on his desk. Kiba moved over and opened the box without Sasuke's permission.

''Oooh, you got tenpura , but I got squid susuages.'' Kiba looked smug as he took out his bento. ''Read it and weep, onii-chan.'' He shoved it under Sasuke's nose and grinned like a wolf. Sasuke pushed it away and raised an eyebrow.

''I like tenpura better than squid anyways...'' He clapped his hands. ''Itadakimasu.'' He looked over at Kiba as he mirrored his actions. ''You staying here and eating lunch with me then, Kiba?'' Kiba nodded while trying to chew his overstuffed mouth with food. He swallowed. '' I'd rather stay here and eat with nii-chan. I'll go back to school afterwards....-''

Sasuke flicked him off with his chopstick. ''Nu-uh, I'm dropping you off there myself.'' He shook his head. ''You could get into a lot of trouble by yourself, Kiba.''

Neji didn't move from his seat as Sakura tried to get him to talk. Sasuke bickered in a friendly way to the little squirt. If anything, Neji was extremely confused probably now more than anything. Sasuke was acting... strange. He intertwined his fingers together in thought. _Who is he?_


	4. Chase the Ninja

''Freeze!'' A blinding light shined deep into Sasuke's eyes. He shielded his eyes and smirked at the white haired lieutenant. He took a couple of steps back despite the weak threat. ''I mean it,Dark, quit moving.'' Kakashi watched the young man pause and stick his hands in his black trench coat; totally relaxed.

''Damn, you really can't teach an old dogs new tricks.''

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in the pitch black alleyway. ''My partner is blocking the other end. There's no way to escape and even you can't climb walls.''

''Man you have no imagination at all.'' Sasuke waved a gloved hand. His voice was lower than usual and somewhat raspy. '' Geez, Lieutenant, just get settled and get married or something so I can live in peace.''

Kakashi grunted and cautiously took out a cell phone and punched the number for back up. ''That reminds me, where's your partner in crime.''

Sasuke paused , but shrugged it off. ''I've decided to go solo since he's off chasing prostitutes.'' He kicked a full grown man to his left. ''And plus weren't we doing you po-pos a favor by taking down notorious gangs like this one?''

''Doing it illegally isn't right ,Dark. You still break the actual law, so you are as guilty.''

Sasuke raised a eyebrow and crossed his arms. ''Uh-huh. Well I'm just gonna go now.'' He took another step backward. ''Ta ta.'' He disappeared in an instant into the darkness. Kakashi sprinted to Sasuke's spot and almost fell into a man hole. He flashed his flashlight into the dark hole,but couldn't see much of anything. Iruka came up behind him and whistled.

''Well, he's slick I'll give him that much.''

''.....'' Kakashi heard the sirens of extra cop cars surround the area. ''Let's get these 38 gang members booked.''

''Wow, this must be a record. Him and his friend-''

''This has the Dark Ninja's work all over it. You must have heard him, he's going solo...odd'' He looked up at his partner while lighting a cigarette.

Iruka's eyes traveled over to all the littered bodies. Another cop ran up to them and peered down the hole. ''Is that.... his escape route.'' he asked amazed. The kid was a rookie for sure by the looks of it. Kakashi exhaled.

''Yeah, I guess you a partner should try to follow him, even though I bet even he doesn't know where he's going. Iruka, tell the others to make a roundabout patrol around a 5 mile radius, keep their eyes peeled.'' The rookie winced ,but slinked away to follow his elders orders.

''Do you really think we'll find him?'' Asked Iruka ruefully.

''Nope.'' Kakashi stood up at full height and walked to his car. ''We'll just have to wait until he decides to resurface, but I do feel bad for whoever gets a whiff of him walking in the street, he's gonna smell pretty bad.''

* * *

''Okay, this was not one of my brightest ideas..'' Sasuke mumbled to himself through the handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. ''Why the hell did I have to choose the sewer?'' His combat boots sunk deep into the muck of rotten food, dead goldfish, and who knows what else could be down here. Shadows of rats and other small rodents and insects fluttered around in the pipelines. Blindly walking he turned left 3 times and then turned right. He came to several dead ends, but he just backtracked and went the opposite direction.

Rougly 3 hours later while wondering around, Sasuke spied a small step ladder going up vertically towards another manhole. Sasuke flicked his white hair out of his eyes and peered upwards. Slightly open crevices above him showed some light in the dark abyss, but not much. Sasuke tied the handkerchief around his mouth and nose and started to make his way up the slimy ladder.

He reached the top and listened intently for any sirens or cars. He didn't hear anything, but crickets. ''Must be in the sidewalk....'' He pushed hard on the metal cover and resurfaced out of the unclean musty air below. He grasped the concrete sidewalk and pulled himself on the edge. He stood up and stretched as far as he could towards the full moon.

The street was vacant and the night was silent. It was peaceful, but alive in every way. ''Hmmmm.. this place looks familiar....'' Sasuke looked at the apartment near by and nearly tripped over a trashcan in surprise. ''Crap, I think I'm in Naruto-san's neighborhood!'' He sprinted towards a empty park nearby and glanced at the large clock in the center. ''7:00? Not too late I suppose...'' He went to the public restroom and took out his contacts, washed his hair and pulled off his trench coat with the black fan insigna and a kunai cross; strictly speaking Neji had the exact same one, but he trashed it into shreds.

Sasuke walked out whistling a tune and breathed in the nice clear air. He sat on an empty swing facing th sidewalk and looked down at the ground, wandering if his comrads were all right. The kids that gave him the money asked him to help them confront someone that had owed them money, but apparently they had a feeling that he wouldn't come alone. They were right of course, but they didn't really believe Sasuke was the real deal. Everyone knew that the Dark Ninja didn't work solo, but it was a legacy that needed to be started.

Sasuke kicked the molch moodily and thought about Neji. They guy was his ex now, best not to think about anything else. Plus there was Naruto-san and Kiba to think about now.

''Sasuke?'' The raven looked up and saw Naruto standing there with several bags of groceries. His blue orbs peeked from one of the highest brown bags near his neck. ''Oh, it is you..''

''Ah, Naruto-san.'' Sasuke got up and took a few of the packages from him. ''Good morning. What are you doing home? Don't you have work to do?'' Naruto chuckled.

''Sasuke, I'm a writer, I can stay home for work, plus Kiba doesn't have to go to school until 8:30. He's still sleeping right now actually.''They walked together side by side towards the apartment. ''How about you?''

''Er...well...'' Sasuke couldn't hide the yawn. ''I sorta... stayed up doing... homework?''

''Are you asking me?'' Naruto smiled and paused at the door. He turned around in a circle like a dog chasing its tail. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

''Um... do you need help?'' Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, grab my keys in my back pocket will ya?'' Sasuke swallowed. _Wouldn't that be technically be...._ He shook his head and nodded. He carefully slipped his hand in Naruto's back pocket and fished around maybe a second or two longer than what was needed. _His ass is pretty... firm..._ In his mind he was proud for taking advantage of the situation so slyly. He squeezed his butt for a nanosecond and pulled out the keys with a calm look on his face; not really revealing anything.

''Here you go,Naruto-san.'' He unlocked the door and allowed him entrance first. They tiptoed quietly into the living room and crossed to the kitchen. Naruto hummed a little tune as he began taking out his groceries. _Kinda sad he didn't notice..._ Sasuke shrugged it off and took out the icecream out of his bags.

''Hey Sasuke, come look at this for me would you?'' Naruto held the refrigerator door open. ''I think there's a fungus growing in the back, could you check it for me?'' Sasuke thought that it was strange, but complied anyways. He looked into the refrigerator and craned his head towards the back.

Naruto snickered from behind and pinched his ass. Sasuke yelped and hit his head against the roof of the refrigerator. ''NARUTO-SAN!'' He came out with his face flushed, and his head on his forming bump. ''D-did you just-.''

Naruto shrugged but grinned mishchievously. ''You can't always have the fun around here, you know.'' Naruto flicked his blond locks out of his eyes. ''I'm not that stupid.''

Sasuke pouted and didn't say anything. Naruto came closer and groped the raven's groin. Sasuke gasped and looked down embarassed. ''Well, that was fast.'' The voice was Naruto's but in a way it wasn't... Sasuke grimaced as he felt his pants get too tight. ''Heh.'' Naruto licked a finger. ''Let's see... this problem....'' He unzipped his pants that took Sasuke's breath away. He put just one finger in his boxers and that was all.

''Ah.. Naruto-s-san... can't you...'' He felt it move ever so slightly. ''Nng..'' Naruto leaned in his ear.

''Did you want something? My little Sasuke has been a naughty boy it seems....'' He placed his hand over Sasuke's and licked his neck leaving a bright red hickey. Sasuke moaned quietly. He wanted.. no, he_ needed_ more than just his finger inside him.

''Nee... Daddy?'' Kiba stood on the hallway on the second overlooking the kicthen. Sasuke froze as he watched the little one rub his eyes sleepily. He yawned. ''Is breakfast re-'' He blinked his eyes once, then twice at his father and Sasuke. He cocked his head to one side and dragged his brown blanket to the middle of the stairwell.

Naruto calmly looked at his son with a soft. ''Good morning, Kiba.'' He didn't remove his finger from Sasuke. ''I haven't gotten started on it, sorry.''

''B-but why do you have your hand in Sasu nii-chan's pants?''He hopped down the stairs and climbed on a bar stool with his head cocked to one side. Naruto hadn't bothered to move. He slowly pulled his hand out and smiled.

''Kiba, Sasuke's chinco has a booboo, so I was applying some medicine on it, see?'' He pulled out his finger and held it high. ''See the white stuff?''

''Gah!'' Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth; surprised that Naruto could act so calm... plus... that white stuff..

Naruto threw him an amused look and continued. ''You see it, right Kiba?'' The little one nodded reverently; totally absorbed. ''Anyway, it's the kinda stuff that comes out when coaxed. If you open the hole... er.. wound with more than a finger than it comes out quite a lot.'' He shook his head. ''Only make that happen at the correct time, alright?'' Kiba nodded. Naruto licked his finger. ''It takes pretty good too, like sugar.'' Sasuke watched this all with a incredulous face. He hadn't even bothered to pick up his falling pants that leveled at his knees.

Naruto tapped Kiba on the nose. '' 'Course, its not very hygenic to eat it, but its kinda like ice cream. If it falls to your arm or leg, you would still lick it off you wouldn't you?''

''Yupyup.'' Kiba nodded happily; thinking he actually understood what he was being told. ''Especially if its chocolate chip.''

''Exactly!'' Naruto patted his head. ''You get it perfectly.''

Kiba glowed with pride. He looked over at Sasuke. ''Daddy's really good at treating you isn't he, Sasu nii-chan?''

Sasuke blanched at the pervertness behind the innocent question. ''Er... yeah..'' He finally pulled his pants back up and zipped it. ''Yeah.. really good. Although it would be nicer '' He glared at the blond. ''If there was a warning of some sort beforehand.''

Naruto smirked. ''Where would the fun and thrill go if I laid it all out to you?'' He scratched his chin. ''Maybe if I treated you better you wouldn't be as mad?''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow ,but didn't say anything. Kiba quipped. ''Nee, Daddy, can we make pancakes together?''

''Sure.'' Kiba climbed on the table top and dropped down on to the kicthen tile. He bounced over to the cupboards to grab the ingredients. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. ''Would you mind getting the_ whipped cream_ from the refrigerator?''

Sasuke blushed and looked away. ''Your'e a perverted jerk.''

''Thank you.''

''Not a compliment.''

* * *

**_Me:..... hehehehe.._**

**_Kiba: Ne, Mako nee-san, why do you have such a scary face?_**

**_Me: Oh, its nothing Kiba, don't worry about it.. ~pats him on the head~_**

**_Kiba: I wish I could be like Daddy one day. You think I can do it?_**

**_Me: pfft.. Yeah, you could make it with the right training I suppose..._**

**_Kiba: YAY!_**

**_Me: You are soo adorable,Kiba XD ~huggles with chibi Kiba~_**

**_Plz Review Plz Review Plz Review XD _**


	5. First Face Off

Neji woke up groggy. He looked around his room and slowly tied his long hair back in a pony tail. His pale skin was sunned by the open window to his right. He looked over at his bed and glanced at naked Sakura's body laying next to him. She actually wasn't that good looking anymore, well she never was to begin with. _Well at least my virginty's gone by a woman like a man, but I lost Sasuke in the process. But I don't care... right?_

Sakura groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Her stomach growled and she giggled, obviously still tipsy by the look of things. She leaned over and grabbed Neji's waist. ''Hey Neji, could you make me lunch pretty please?'' Neji closed his eyes. _Why can't you go get it yourself, my apartment only consists of this room, a bathroom and a kitchen. Its not like Sasu-_Neji cleared his thoughts and stood up.

''Yeah, Yeah, I'll get it.'' He walked over to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. _Nothing. Absolutely nothing._ He checked the refrigerator. There was a small looking thing in the back. _Ramen? No... yakisoba? Hey that's Sasuke's favor-_''Gah.'' Neji grunted and poured out some water and put it on the stove. He put in the soba and stirred it slowly counterclockwise. _This is getting ridiculous._

Sakura stumbled in with her nose in the air. ''Ew what's that smell, Neji?''

''Lunch. You didn't buy the groceries and went drinking instead.'' Neji contemplated. ''Then you came home drunk, had sex, then you got a hangover.'' his voice was monotone. ''Now you can't complain when you come home without food.''

''Ah pooh.'' Sakura's skimpy outfit was badly put on. Her makeup was running too. ''Neji, go buy something else...'' Neji sighed and grabbed a jacket on the hanger. _What a gold digging bitch._ He walked out the door.

''Don't go anywhere, I'll be back.'' He locked the door behind him and trooped down into the alleyway. Colorful graffiti went unnoticed as Neji walked along. He turned right on his street and instead of going to the nearby supermarket he shuffled through the crowd and went into the subway station.

''You have now reached Kayak Street.'' Neji stepped off and walked around the neighborhood. He walked around an extremely expensive looking apartment where there was also a small park for the little kids. He was scanning the park when he saw another chicken butt headed raven on the kiddy slide. _What the hell?_Neji hid behind the wall separating the park from the street.

''Ne, Sasu nii-chan? You think Daddy's looking really tired lately?'' Neji peeked over the ridge and saw the little brown haired kid sitting in Sasuke's lap on the slide.

Sasuke looked thoughtful. ''Well, he told me he has a deadline for his novel coming up and he's doing cram sessions to get it finished.'' Sasuke sighed. ''His editor must be kinda scary.''

Kiba nodded in agreement. ''She got big thingies on her chest that all girls have... but they're so big.'' Sasuke's jaw dropped as Kiba continued. ''I don't like girls I don't know why, plus I call her the Crazy Lady. She's got pink hair and she has a big forehead and she has thing for Daddy. One time she asked me if I wanted her to be my new mommy.''

''SHE ASKED YOU WHAT!'' Sasuke flared up in anger. They slipped down the slide and didn't move from the bottom. Kiba giggled and turned around to face his big brother.

''I said no of course, the only mommy I want would be Sasu nii-chan. You are married to Daddy after all.'' Sasuke couldn't help but grin and pick up his left right to look at the silver ring on his finger.

''That's true...'' Sasuke said quietly. Kiba nodded happily in agreement and snuggled closer to him. Neji removed himself from his spying place. He sagged against the wall._ He's married... to another guy! Who is it? I'm majorly confused. We broke up like what? 4months ago? And he's already married? _

Naruto walked out of his apartment and walked along the sidewalk to the park. He pulled his hair back against the wind and breathed in the fresh air. _Do I see another stray raven?_Naruto peeked over the corner and saw Neji sagged against the wall. _They just keep showing up don't they?_ He chuckled to himself.

''Excuse me?'' Naruto tapped Neji on the head. ''You seem a bit spacey.'' Neji jumped with wide eyes upward at the blond.

''Er... no. I'm alright I was just.'' Neji calmed himself down to collect his thoughts. ''I was just walking around and I wasn't feeling very well.'' Neji coughed to make his point. He watched the blond frown with worry.

''Hm, how about you stay with my family for breakfast since you are not feeling well.''

Neji gawked_. This guy randomly invites people feeling bad from the streets to his house? Sure this guy is kinda cute, but I mean... he must be kinda stupid though_... ''Eh? No, I'm good thank-'' He started to walk backwards.

''Ah, Naruto-san,'' Sasuke's voice rang behind him. ''What are you- N-Neji?'' Neji twirled around,trapped. Sasuke stared at him and tightened his grip on the little chibi in his arms. A very bad atmosphere erupted between them and the tie was severed off.

''Oh, he's a friends of yours ,Sasuke?'' Naruto walked between them sensing something was obviously wrong. ''Sasuke?'' He asked gently. Sasuke blinked and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He fidgeted a bit and looked down at the ground.

''Er... no.. not really... just someone... I used to know...'' Sasuke looked around uncomfortably. Naruto placed a protective arm around his neck and gave it a squeeze.

''We should probably go home now you two.'' Kiba looked up at his father quizzically. Naruto tilted his head to one side. _Don't ask him alright?_His child nodded as if he understood. He bounced in Sasuke's arms.

''Nee, nii-chan let's go eat I'm really hungry.'' Sasuke couldn't help but grin. He walked fast passed Neji without another glance. Naruto put his hands on his hips and sighed. Neji stood there in front of the man and felt like he was under inspection.

''Your his ex.'' It was a statement not a question. The tone was different too; not like the calm, kind tone that was used minutes before, but it was harsh and rough like the delinquents on the streets.

''Yeah, so what if I am?'' Neji bit back with the same tone of voice. He crossed his arms and widened his stance. He got this really odd feeling that this guy was actually someone who had guts and had the proof to back it up. Kinda like how it felt when he first met Sasuke back in a fight with other high schools. Naruto smirked and allowed himself to give a critical glare.

''I'm not gonna fight someone below my level, brat.'' Naruto moved next to him and dropped his voice low and venomous. ''You do anything to Sasuke to make him be what he was before.... well then.'' Neji felt something pointy poke his back. He froze. _Why couldn't I sense him before he drew that? _''Don't hurt him.'' Neji stayed glued to the spot as Naruto stealthily moved away. _Who is that guy?_

Naruto sighed as he approached his door to the apartment. _Wooh, almost let my dark side get the best of me back there. Kinda scared the crap out of me too. I swear I'm bipolar or something.. _He pulled the pen out of his pocket and held it to eye level. _Although... I guess even I can make some pretty good lies and bluffs every now and then. _

He entered his home to see a white covered Kiba bouncing in to meet him. Naruto chuckled as a white haired Sasuke stumbled after him with white hair on his spikes and and syrup on his face. The raven picked him up and looked guilty at Naruto.

''Daddy,Daddy, we made pancakes and got really messy.'' Kiba clapped his flour covered hands together ecstatic. ''I accidentally squirted too much syrup on mine.'' He puffed his chest giggled.

''I-It was my fault, Naruto-san.'' Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. '' The bottle was new... and I gave it to him... and the bottle wasn't tightened enough...'' Naruto leaned forward and licked some of it off his right cheek. He did it slowly and deliberately. He smiled at Kiba whose his eyes were round and hopeful.

''You young man, need another shower.'' Kiba frowned and looked disappointed. ''Don't give me that look, go on now.'' Kiba detached himself from Sasuke and and grumbled as he walked away to the bathroom. Sasuke started to wipe the syrup off. Naruto stopped him half way and cornered him on the edge of the kitchen isle.

''What are y-'' Naruto kissed him and licked his cheek.

''Damn, you taste pretty good.'' Sasuke whined and accidentally knocked over the syrup bottle behind him. It spilled everywhere and Sasuke's hand was practically soaked. Naruto was busy so he didn't really notice.

''Ngn... do you have to lick....'' Sasuke grit his teeth. Naruto breathed quietly on his neck over the red mark.

''I have to lick you clean of course.'' Sasuke pushed him away wtih one hand and smeared syrup over Naruto's lips and chin. The older blond grinned at Sasuke's triumphant face. Sasuke excitedly leaned forward and licked his lips quickly and proceeded to his chin. He let the mix of his saliva and brown sugary goodness dribble down Naruto's collar.

''Ha.'' Sasuke wiped his lips with pride. ''Looks like I win this round.'' Naruto chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's white hair.

''Uh-huh.'' The phone started to ring and Kiba's brown hair could be seen peeking out from beneath the black granite countertop. Obviously spying to see some really good action. Why couldn't he just watch barney on television all the time like other kids? Still it was interesting to see Kiba go such lengths to see his father and his ''wife.'' Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke. ''Kiba would you go get that please.''

''Man, it was the best part too.'' Sasuke heard him mumble as he skipped to the phone. _I can only wonder what he would be one day.... Especially if Naruto-san teaches him..er stuff. He's a bad influence to men and women. I mean he seems awfully experienced and he always in that dead sexy way like the King of the Night.....but then again, its not like I have the right to talk. _''Hello? Uzumaki residence... oh hello Crazy Lady.''

''Kiba, mind your manners.'' Naruto hid his laughter very well, but his eyes twinkled dangerously. ''Its Sakura-san isn't it?'' Kiba brought the phone over with a look of distaste.

''Yes...'' he replied in a quiet voice. ''Daddy do we have to go to that thing tomorrow?'' Sasuke shook out his hair and allowed the white flecks to glitter the pink tile in the kitchen. Naruto looked over thoughtfully between Naruto and Sasuke.

''Why don't we take Sasuke along?'' he said finally. Kiba's eyes brightened up considerably.

''Ah, really Daddy?'' Naruto nodded and picked the kindergartner up in his arms. ''But doesn't he need to dress up and stuff?''

Sasuke intervened, not really understanding the situation. ''I don't mind... but uh, what am I going to again?''

Naruto grabbed a thick novel near by and handed it to the raven. ''Its a galla for my new book. My editor is going to throw a party for me tomorrow. Actually its rather formal, so Kiba and I are going in tuxs.'' He looked Sasuke up and down. ''But I think you're more of a black vest and pants sort of man.''

''B-But, I can't-'' Sasuke flipped through the book nervously. He couldn't for something expensive like this galla was sounding like. He didn't want to spill out his situation with his distant brother and all... plus...

''Don't worry, it's my clothes that I bought when I was your age. It should fit fine.''

''Ooo, Daddy does that mean Sasu nii-chan is your date?''

Naruto squeezed his son. ''Sasuke and I are _married_ as you recall, Kiba. But yes, he is my date, whether he likes it or not.'' he added in a perverted tone. Sasuke grunted and turned his head without meeting the blond's eyes.

''Feh. Fine.''

* * *

**_Me: Hehehe... ooh, I can't wait for the next chappie..._**

**_Sasuke: ....._**

**_Me: 0.o _**

**_Sasuke: Hell. No._**

**_Me: Aww come on, its not gonna be that bad. ~pats him on the shoulder~_**

**_Sasuke: You cannot be serious, Mako. _**

**_Me: =3_**

**_Sasuke: I'm not gonna do that in the next chappie do you hear me!_**

**_Me: yes,yes, note taken. _**

**_Kiba: ~grabs manuscript~_**

**_Me: 0.o NO, DON'T LOOK KIBA-CHAN!_**

**_Kiba: ? Eh, why? _**

**_Me: ^^" Er... you'll see? (plz review) XD_**


	6. Past Thorns

Kiba opened the door with a sad kind of smile. Sasuke picked him up. '' What's wrong ,buddy?'' He looked adorable with his mini tuxedo. His hair was still extremely messy, but Sasuke could see the white dry gel still in his hair. Apparently, his hair didn't want to comply with the domestication. Naruto stepped out into the hallway with his black tie slung around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned. His hair was gelled back and was spiky in an abnormal way, but Sasuke had to admit he looked pretty good like that.

''Ah, Sasuke.'' Naruto came over and snatched Kiba away from the raven. ''Don't worry about him, he's just sulking that Sakura has to come with us still. She's going to be here any minute, so we have to hurry.''

Sasuke blanched. ''Uh, about that, what's Sakura's last name?'' He fidgeted. If it was Neji's girlfriends this wasn't going to end well, but if it was Naruto's editor he might have to act nice. _But what's the chance that it's her, anyways? Wouldn't an editor be smart and professional like?_

''Well her name's Haruno.'' Said Naruto distractedly. ''Her parents were the main sponsors of my novel, but her mom is out on business. I send my stuff to her through the mail, but she can't attend any of the promotion parties and whatnot, so I take her daughter as the representative.'' He knelt down and fixed Kiba's collar; not really noticing Sasuke's dismay. ''Hm, I do believe that she goes to the same college as you… do you happen to know her?''

Sasuke ignored his questioning stare and avoided the question by asking another. ''Where are my clothes?'' Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He tilted his head to one side. He approached the raven with his hand outstretched. Sasuke took a couple steps back from his touch and froze. He looked up at Naruto with sad eyes.

''See... I.. don't...''

''NARU-CHAN'' The door seemed to be kicked open with a strong force. Sakura stood there with her hair done and her makeup laid on thick. He dress was red and skimpy which meant it fit her perfectly. She launched herself on Naruto without noticing Sasuke standing there glaring at her. Kiba moved behind him and peeked from his pants.

''Oomph..'' Naruto sighed. ''Nice to see you too, Sakura-san.''

''Oh ,pooh.'' Sakura pouted. ''Why can't you call me Saku instead.'' She wiggled against him in a flirty manner. She giggled ,and looked up at Naruto expectantly. She went up on tiptoe and puckered his lips dangerously close to the blond's...

''GET AWAY FROM HIM.'' Sasuke pushed her away and stood in front of Naruto with his arms outstretched. '' I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM TOO.'' He grabbed Sakura by the neck and pulled his arm back. Suddenly, Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him close. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and tried to calm himself. Sakura's face turned pale as she realized what was really happening. She stepped backward and nearly tripped on the step of the door.

''Sasuke... shhh..'' The raven was shaking with fury. _That... bitch..._He bit his lower lip and tasted blood on his lips. Naruto squeezed him closer. ''Shhh... calm down...'' Naruto felt something wet drop on his hands as he tried to bring him closer. ''I'm sorry... I didn't know...'' Sasuke tried to be free, but he couldn't break away from the vice like grip. The tears began to overflow; he could feel all his bottled emotions seep through for the world to see.

''N-no.. I can't.. don't..'' Sasuke sagged against Naruto, tired beyond all reason. ''Pl-ease...''

''Shhh... I'm here. I'll always be here....'' Sasuke turned around and dug his face in his chest. He felt Naruto's large hands caress his hair. ''You should know that by now, silly.''

''Nee, Sasu nii-chan, Me too.'' Sasuke looked down and saw Kiba's round brown eyes glitter with worry. ''I pinky swear.'' He said hopefully. Naruto nodded towards Sakura.

''Son, go on and take Sakura-san out for some fresh air, alright?'' Kiba saluted like a soldier and looked over at the speechless Sakura. She was breathless and shaking with fear. Her eyes were filled with tears and she massaged her neck while looking cautiously at the murderous raven. Kiba skipped towards her and grabbed her hand.

''Come on Crazy Lady. Outisde we go.''

Sasuke wiped his eyes angrily as he heard them leave by quietly shutting the door. He looked up Naruto with apprehension. ''Narut-'' Naruto kissed him and roughly pushed him against the wall. _Is this his way... of... apologizing..._Sasuke closed his eyes and let his brain melt. _He's been... holding back... on me.._Sasuke opened his mouth as Naruto inserted his tongue hurriedly as if he didn't have enough time. Sasuke felt like he was drowning in saliva and the heat generating between was smoldering at a dangerous pace. Naruto somehow moved them towards the couch and positioned himself on top with a frown.

''Hah... why'd you stop...'' asked Sasuke trying to catch up with his mind. Naruto bent down with a smile and nipped his neck playfully as Sasuke whined for more.

''Tell me more about you, Sasuke.'' Naruto plucked his buttons off one by one. ''I have to know more about you.'' Sasuke let his breath hitch as Naruto pulled down his pants.

''I-It's... not.. like... I can concentr- Ah,...'' Sasuke sat up and arched his back forward. Through his half lidded eyes he could see Naruto's blond head in between his legs. ''Ah... N-No.. I won't be able t-to.. Naruto...''

''Tell me Sasuke.'' He ginned in spite of himself as he heard Naruto's breathless voice. ''I have to know. I care about you...'' He lowered himself once more.

''Ah... I-'m g-going to..'' Sasuke released with a contented sigh. He leaned back on the leather couch, while Naruto got up, wiping his mouth. ''D-did you g-get it all...'' he couldn't help,but ask. Naruto slowly licked his white laden fingers with a small grin.

''Yeah, I'm pretty sure.'' He shrugged and knelt down to Sasuke. He shook his head like a dog and his hair became spiky in the familiar way. Sasuke flipped on his side and closed his eyes as Naruto kissed his eyelid. ''I'm sorry.'' he said quietly.

''You don't have to be sorry... it wasn't your fault..'' Sasuke blushed slightly. ''Hey, don't you have to go soon.'' He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. Naruto gave a wry smile, but nodded.

''Trust me, I would rather stay right here.. with you..'' he pointed towards Sasuke's navel area. ''And _that_is pretty interesting too.'' Sasuke sat up and pulled back his pants back on his thighs. He stuck his tongue at Naruto like Kiba would do. Naruto chuckled, but became serious once more as his eyebrows knitted down to form a v.

''Sasuke, why don't you tell me about it, now? What really happened.'' Sasuke blinked and stared on the floor next to him. ''I don't mean to be pushy though...''

Sasuke gave him a peck on the cheek. ''No, its okay... It all began at least a year ago.'' He pulled his knees to his chest protectively. '' My first meeting of Neji...''

* * *

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

_**I sat by myself in the middle of the alley way next to the gym at school. I was picking the dirt off of my combat boots, trying to listen at the same time at the party going inside. It was my my first prom as a freshman at college; I had several offers, but it wasn't gonna happen. Girls are only annoying things that like stuff. Several people passed right by me without seeing me deep in the shadows. Just the way I like it. **_

**_''Oi.'' I almost jump right of my skin. Whoever snuck behind me was stealthy since I couldn't hear anything. ''You're Uchiha, right?'' I twirled on my heel and saw a long hair dude with opaque purple eyes staring at me with interest. ''I heard you were a good fighter.'' he continued. I stand up to my full height and I was slightly surprised to see him be a head taller than me. _**

**_I kicked a can in the alleyway while sticking my hands in my pants. ''Yeah, I guess. My reputation is what it is.'' I thought this guy was really good looking. He could probably give me a run for my money. He came closer and looked deep in my eyes. _**

**_''Hm... I want you.'' I blink and hide a blush in the darkness. I clear my throat. _**

**_''What?'' He grabbed me and started to feel around my stomach. Electricity shot through my body as he poked ad prodded some places on by body. I coudn't really understand that he was just checking my muscles. He abruptly stopped and held out a hand. ''Want me to be your partner? We could be a good tag team.'' _**

**_I put my guard back up and sneer. ''How the hell do I even know you're any good?'' Honestly, I didn't really care about that, but I needed to be prepared. He tugged me by the waist and drew me close in his close. _**

**_''Trust me.''_**

**_And that's how it began. The Dark Ninja and Dragon pact was official. We fought many different gangs together supposedly unbeatable. It just fel good to be with him, but I realized I liked him more than a partner. We started to hang out even at school, and it only left me even more confused. Neji confronted me first about our feelings and made the first move. Heh, it probably woun'dt have happened without him moving first. _**

**_We were happy together. We went on dates together like any normal couple and he didn't care if people said anything about us. He usually ignored them or beat them up in the end. He was my protector and my only family. Neji moved in with me during the last legs of our relationship. My older brother sends me money every day, but I always threw the checks away. I didn't need his help, but I guess my own pride didn't want to give in. _**

**_I was out one day buying groceries... and I... came back home rather late. I was using Neji's motocycle, so I was somewhat surprised that he wasn't waiting for me at the apartment complex entrance worried about me. He hated it when I came home late, and when I used his motocycle. I started up the stairs without too much worry. He never had any friends like me, so its not like I would expect anyone over. _**

**_I noticed my door was open... and I could hear... Neji's voice... and someone else's... a girl's. I dropped the bags on the stairs and didn't pay too much attention to all the vegetable and things tumbling down the ground. I ran to the door and well... I guess you get it. After I had finished business with Neji and Sakura which meant broken items and windows of the apartment, I ran in the streets. I didn't care where I went, I just had to get away from it all. I still had my wallet with me and stumbled in a bar. Everything.. a bit hazy from there... but then I woke up here...._**

* * *

''....'' Naruto slipped his arm around the raven. ''Did you like him... alot?'' Sasuke snuggled next to him and shook his head.

''I have this weird feeling... that maybe we just... _needed... wanted.._ each other. It wasn't based on anything like feelings.... but I don't know...''

''Would.. you.. go back with him, if he sincerely was sorry?''

Sasuke's eyes widened. ''Wait.. you think... no, no. I ..er.. like someone else.'' He looked away and blushed at the floor. ''Alot.'' _I hope he gets it. Its too embarrasing to say it..._ Naruto chuckled.

''Huh, you'd better tell him pretty quickly.'' He winked. ''He could be taken away any minute. Don't be wasteful.'' he said in a teasing tone. He stretched and headed toward the door. Kiba fell forward without Sakura. Naruto caught him before he hit the ground with a smile. ''Were you listening ,Kiba?''

''Um... no?'' Kiba grinned mischievously; he bounced around in his father's arms. He glanced over at Sasuke. ''Did you have fun Sasu nii-chan?'' The kid gave him a knowing look. ''You sounded like Daddy was eating you or something.''

Sasuke stared jaw dropping at Kiba. ''Well... technically...'' Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke got up and placed his hand over Naruto's mouth. He felt something wet and cold lick his hand but he didn't withdraw.

''Y-You father... was just...'' Sasuke thought for second. ''Er.. teaching me a lesson... in uh..'' Naruto bit down on his hand; he yelped and withdrew.

''I was giving him a lesson in yoga.'' He said promtly with an innocent. Kiba's eyes grew wide with surprise while Sasuke started to panic in his mind.

''Oooo.. why Daddy? Was Sasu nii-chan tight?''

_Oh... my...god..._ Sasuke stood there speechless. Naruto smiled knowingly. ''Ah, yes, he was, actually. Very tight, took me a while to let him come through... ''

''Way to go,Daddy!''

''Haha, yes, Kiba its never hard, well for me anyways.''

Sasuke slapped himself really hard in the forehead. _Does he actually know... what he's telling him? I don't know if I can take much more of this..._ He scanned the wall and found the clock. ''Geh. Naruto-san, you're supposed to be at the party!'' Naruto followed his eyes at the digital clock high on the wall and sighed.

''Oh well, its fine. I never really wanted to go anyways.'' Something passed in his eyes. ''Oh dear... Kiba where's...''

''Oh, Crazy Lady? She left.''

''Oh. Well, how about dinner then?''

''Wait a sec-'' Naruto left with Kiba towards the kitchen. ''HEY... WAIT FOR ME.''

* * *

**_Me: ^^ Awww, did wittle sasu cry.. _**

**_Sasuke: . go.. away... _**

**_Me: =] aww, its nothing to be mad about... _**

**_Kiba: pfft... hell yeah it is... ~burst out laughing~_**

**_Me: . Kiba you are so not helping =3 ~burst out laughing as well~_**

**_Sasuke: just review... and leave me alone.. ~goes into emo corner~_**


	7. RAMEN SHOWDOWN

Naruto chuckled as his "wife" and son were close to tears while snuggling with him on the couch. Sasuke looked at him, obviously pissed.  
"Why didn't you take the elevator?" he demanded, "You should have left the old lady alone with her groceries."  
Naruto sighed and cradled his broken right arm that Kiba had rested his head on. Telling the story over and over again was getting pretty tiring. "Sasuke, she needed help. I wasn't her fault that her eggs were broken. It was, however, my fault that I didn't notice it dripping. It was clumsy of me to fall down the stairs like that."  
"You should worry about yourself more." Sasuke caught his eyes and looked away, blushing. "Or else, you're going to get hurt without being aware of it."  
The older man smiled and took Sasuke in his good arm. "You're worried about me, aren't you? Thank you."  
"Ne, Daddy, I was worried about you two," Kiba whined, teary-eyed. Naruto laughed and pat him on the head, "Yes, yes, thank you, Kiba."  
His son's wolfish, mischievous grin appeared once more. "Doesn't that mean Sasu-nii gets to take care of you?"  
"Hehehe."  
"Like I'm going to do that." Sasuke got up from the couch and crossed his arms. "He broke and arm, he's not paralyzed."  
"Then, let me." Sasuke flinched uncomfortably as a dark shadow towered above him. The quiet, monotone voice continued, "I can do better." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and met a pair of unrevealing eyes that held those of a blank look. The guy had way too much eyeliner on, but it blended well with his blood red hair.  
"Oh….Hi Gaara," Naruto waved his good hand. "Um, how did you get into my apartment?"  
The red head held up a pointy needle thing, "I broke in; I figured you wouldn't want me to kick the door down." No noise was made as he moved from behind Sasuke to sit on Naruto's lap, straddling his hips. His unnaturally bony fingers gently stroked the blond's fox-like whiskers on his cheeks. "I was worried about why you did call me," He said quietly.  
"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
Gaara lazily looked behind him. "Naruto," he jabbed his thumb in Sasuke's direction. "What's that?" Kiba slithered off the couch and attached himself to his usual spot-Sasuke's leg. His cheeks were puffed cutely whole he stuck his tongue out at the red head.  
"He's Sasu-nii, and he's gonna be my mommy one day!"  
Sasuke stepped up. "That's right, no…wait…what?" He glanced at Kiba. The toddler jumped up and grabbed his left arm and dragged him over to the couch. He showed his finger with the shiny, silver ring encircling it.  
"See, they're engaged, Dracula, so go away back into your coffin!"  
"Kiba, be nice," Naruto shifted uncomfortably as eye liner boy wrapped his arms around his neck. "Garra's just…Gaara…" he said meekly.  
"Well, the brat can be the wife," Garra's hands traveled down to the blonds' pants. "That means I get to be the mistress."  
"Whoa, hold on. Waaaay too close," Naruto picked his hands off of his body and gently pushed him back. "Um, there's no need for a mistress, right Sasuke?"  
"I'm leaving," Sasuke frowned and turned around. Kiba held onto his leg tightly as he was dragged toward the door. "It seems like you have all the help you need, Naruto," Spat Sasuke bitterly. He grabbed his coat from off the peg and thrust his arms into the sleeves angrily.  
"Oh come on Sasuke, don't." Naruto got up from the couch.  
"Well, good riddance," Gaara said quietly. Naruto yelped as Garra's arms silently slipped around his waist. He tugged him close and nipped his ear.  
"God, let me go." Naruto moved his arms above him and pushed Gaara away with his palm to the redhead's forehead. "I'm….not…an…uke…"  
"Ah…" Gaara paused from the struggle. "You're not leaving?" Naruto looked up from Gaara's arms and saw Sasuke's back toward them, the door open, but he wasn't leaving. He gave a ragged sigh and slammed the door shut.  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Oh darn," Gaara drawled. He stood erect and looked up at Naruto. "Do you need anything to make you comfortable?"  
"If he needs anything, he can ask me," Sasuke dragged Kiba along and stood in between them. "Leave."  
"As if you could cook anything."  
"I could."  
"You can't. Naruto's the one on that cooks in this house."  
"Sasu-mii can cook better than Daddy," Quipped Kiba from his pant legs. "I can prove it." He got up and stood defiantly against Gaara, towering over him.  
"We can have a cooking contest. Daddy can judge when we're done to see who can take care of him better."  
"Deal," Gaara said as he knelt do shake Kiba's outstretched hand.  
"Shall we?" He motioned towards the kitchen. Sasuke kept a straight face, but inside he was nervous. Back in high school, he had always skipped his culinary classes, and even when they had lived together with Neji, he had never cooked a meal. Sure, he knew how to use a microwave, but not a pan and stove.  
Naruto picked Kiba up and settled down on the barstool in front of the black granite countertop that was open to the kitchen. With a sinking feeling, Sasuke approached the stove. He watched Gaara pull the apron on and tie it around his waist professionally.  
"What would you like? Crème Brule? Odango? Broiled fish?" Gaara started to poke in the metallic appliances, and Sasuke gave a panicked look towards the blond. Naruto smiled reassuringly.  
"Can I have ramen?"  
"Ramen?" Asked Gaara with a brow raised.  
"Ramen…" Sasuke sighed in relief. 'I could do that…I hope…better late than never, I suppose' he thought to himself. Gaara threw Sasuke a murderous look and sighed.  
"Fine, but we're going to do this step by step. You can't go back to a step, but you can't copy the other person. First we'll find the ingredients. We have to have our backs to each other. When you're done, say so and wait until the other person stops gathering ingredients. "  
Sasuke nodded. 'What's he talking about? All you need is water and the packet. Maybe a pot?' he thought to himself while he turned his back towards Gaara. He listened for his voice and then began.  
"Step one." Sasuke heard him move behind him. Sasuke attacked the cupboard in front of him. He pulled out a rather large pan and placed it next to him on the counter.  
"Step two." Next Sasuke felt is way around to the walk in cabinet and found a plain ramen packet. He flipped if over while he waited for Gaara. 'Score! It has instructions!'  
"Step three." Sasuke found a measuring cup.  
"Step four." He filled it with water.  
"Step five." He grabbed some salt and pepper from the counter.  
"Finished!" Sasuke proclaimed confidently. "I got all of my ingredients."  
"Excellent," Gaara sounded eerily smug. "Now turn around while I grab some more things." Sasuke turned around and gaped at all of the different ingredients placed together. Gaara produced some bvegetables and that was pretty much it. He counted his steps out loud while he picked out a knife, cutting board, several different measuring instruments, a dry noodle packet, raw meat from the fridge, and some extra spices. Sasuke's pile looks wimpy next to Gaara's. Kiba sat on his father's lap, fidgeting. He glanced at Sasuke's pile and slapped himself on the forehead.  
"Daddy, he forgot-"  
"Shh, hush, Kiba." Naruto held him closer with his good arm, "It's gonna be fine."  
"Sasuke didn't really thing so, but he stuck close to Naruto's words. Gaara finished and shoved a few more ingredients in his pile. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." Sasuke's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. Gaara set out immediately by pouring water into his pan. 'Come on, Sasuke, just calm down and work on your stuff'. The raven ignored eyeliner boy and hunkered down to business.  
He followed the instructions on the plastic covering. Carefully, he boiled the water on his side of the stove. He couldn't help but noticed that Gaara seemed to be following his own recipe. The red head mumbled to himself; throwing in a pinch of different spices here and there with finesse. The smell of burning food woke Sasuke up and brought him back to reality. Behind him, Kiba groaned openly.  
"Sasu-nii, you're supposed to put that in afterwards."  
Gaara snickered while Sasuke gritted his teeth and pretended not to hear. Several minutes later, Sasuke poured the murky brown water with the noodles.  
"Let my ramen simmer, so it remains succulent." Gaara said, rolling up his sleeves.  
"So it remains 'Succulent'" Sasuke mimicked with air quotes. Naruto covered a laugh with a couch while Kiba giggled. Gaara threw him a look of distaste, but waited patiently for his food to simmer. Side by side, it looked obvious which was better. Gaara's bowl had a nice brown color to it. Kiba shifted in Naruto's lap and handed him a pair of chopsticks.  
"Itadabinasu." Naruto cautiously slid the bowl closer. Gaara watched him raise it to his lips. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes remaining blank as he pushed it aside and grabbed Sasuke's. A smile touched the corner of his lips; both contestants waited while Naruto sat thoughtful.  
"I like Sasuke's."  
"What?"  
"I like Sasuke's"  
"Wait, why?" Gaara demanded. He leaned forward on the counter, eyeing Sasuke's bowl.  
"Why do you even think that specific ramen packet was in the cabinet in the first place? I like good, old fashioned ramen. If you want, "Naruto raised the bowl to his lips. "You could check to see many packages back in there."  
Sasuke fell to the floor on his knees. "Thank God I won."  
"Now, Gaara, leave, your services aren't needed." Gaara opened his mouth, closed it, and made his way to the front door. The door slammed shut. Naruto tipped the contents in to the sink. "Sasuke, get Kiba to help you make decent ramen, alright?" His stomach grumbled. "Actually, how about next time? Let's eat out."  
"Sasuke got up and snickered, "On you, of course."  
"Hey, I had to eat your awful cooking; the least you could do is buy me lunch, make sure it's good food."  
"It couldn't be that bad," Sasuke peered in his bowl. The steam clouded his vision. It didn't smell that bad.  
"Here' try it." Naruto held up some noodles with his chopsticks. "Taste your catastrophe." He continued to wave it in front of his nose.  
"Shouldn't I get another utensil?"  
"Sasuke, we've gone so much farther than-"  
"Alright, alright," Sasuke glanced at Kiba who was listening intently. He grabbed a noodle with his lips and tugged on it. It slipped through while Naruto caught the other end. Sasuke froze as Naruto gently pushed his lips against his own. In the back of the bar, the raven could hear Kiba's squeal.  
"Well, that one tasted good."  
"…" Sasuke slurped the remaining noodle. He tipped the rest of the contents into the sink, ignoring Naruto's haughty smile.  
"Ne, Daddy, should I write that technique?" Kiba looked up at his father with wide eyes.  
"Well, do you want to be uke or seme?" Naruto put him on the floor.  
"Eh, what's a-"  
Sasuke picked up Kiba like a sack while grabbing his jacket laid on the couch. "Maybe I'm a bad cook, but I do understand child rearing."  
Naruto chuckled, "He's old enough. Plus, you're practically a child yourself, Sasuke."  
"How am I not supposed to be offended by that comment?" Kiba wiggled onto his shoulder.  
"Well, it's true." Naruto tapped his chin. "You're a bad cook, you don't have a job, and-ch-you're a virgin?"  
Sasuke blushed "How would you know that?"  
Naruto winked "Trust me, Sweetheart" He licked his fingers as if there was something sweet on them. "It's obvious even without touching you."  
"Daddy, what's a virgin?"  
Naruto smiled. It was very obvious he was having fun. "Well see-"  
"Kiba, it's a name for something else."  
"What's it mean, though?" Kiba persisted. He slid back down into Sasuke's arms.  
"It's another name for a cow that's never been milked before," Naruto said with a perverted smile as he slipped on his leather jacket. Sasuke groaned.  
"Ohhh…but Daddy, why did you call Sasu-mii a cow that's never been milked?"  
'Oh God, just shoot me now' Sasuke thought as he listened to Naruto's sexy laugh.  
"Well, technically, that's what he is, Kiba."  
"How about you, Daddy?" Sasuke opened his eyes at the question because he really was interested. Naruto looked u as he tied his boots. He took a second to think, but then shrugged it off.  
"He, that's a secret, Kiba."  
"Wait-"Sasuke stood in front of the door. "Seriously, are you?" His eyes drilled the cerulean ones without restraint.  
"If you want to know so badly, then you'll have to find out in bed," He said with a serious face.  
"Why in bed?" Quipped Kiba, "How will he know?"  
"He'll know, but it might take all night."  
"Wai, really?" Kiba squealed "Kii-san is really lucky." Kiba bounced around.  
"Oh, Sasuke." Sasuke glared daggers at him and opened the door with so much force, Naruto thought the door would come off of its hinges.  
'Scary' Naruto thought, taking a couple of steps back as Sasuke stomped his way out into the hallway. The blond took off after him, but kept a good distance away.  
"Shall we play a game?" Said the Uchiha. His eyes were dark, and his jaw was set. It creeped Naruto out.  
"Uh, s-sure?" He pushed the elevator button and waited for the lift.  
"Excellent." Sasuke's voice was slick, soaked with poison or venom. "If I win" a malicious, cold snicker left his lips. "Some things will change. If you win, I'll be your slave. I'll do anything you want."  
'Really, sounds funny' Naruto thought before saying, "Deal." He held out a hand. Sasuke shook it.  
"Don't touch me for three months."  
"Wait, what?"

* * *

_M**e: ... weeeee...**_

**_Sasu: Heh._**

**_Naru: 0.o WHY CAN'T I TOUCH HIM_**

**_Sasu: You shook my hand, so its your fault. _**

**_Me: I'm sorry, you were going to far with the unmilked cow thing, so I was sympathisizing with Sasu... and things went out of control. XD_**

**_Naru: HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT HE'S A VIRGIN_**

**_Sasu: .... I'm done talking to you._**

**_Naru: Wait, I didn't m-mean it! (walks out the door after Sasu)_**

**_Me: ^^ anyway, give my props to my friend who tryped it up for me XD Now im organized enough to type 2 chappies per week for different stories. soo... wish me luck XD_**


	8. DoDos and PoPos

"Oh come on, where is the damn thing?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he threw one piece of article of black clothing after another over his shoulder. Not that he wasn't concerned with cleanliness in the first place, but the pile started to grow behind him without his concern. He slammed the drawer shut angrily and swore. "Damn, Neji actually gave me something useful as a gift for once and I can't find it! Right when I need it, too."

He kicked the pile of black clothes, sending all the blackness spraying in different directions. He got down on his hands and knees and continued his search on his dark carpet. Sasuke slipped underneath his bed and his head bumped his head against the frame as he spotted something onyx, shiny and _elastic_hidden deep within the mothballs and dust bunnies. "I found you..." He plucked it free and retreated back into the dim light. "Haha, thought you could hide from me, eh?" Sasuke hesitated. "I really should stop talking to myself... or inanimate objects."

He stretched the spandex shorts and let it fall together with a snap in a miniscule heap in his hands. _Hell yeah. _Naruto-san was so going down after this trip. Truth be told, he was rather excited to hear about the trip to the mountains for a few days for Naruto-san's retreat off his work, but it had the most amazing timing, especially after the little deal they had about the no touchie rule. Now Sasuke could flounce around in his flimsy birthday suit for all he cared, and Naruto could nothing but drool._ After this, he's going to wish I was walking around but naked._

XXxXxXxX

"Nee, Daddy did you and Sasu nii-chan have a fight?"

Naruto glanced his rear view mirror and sighed while pulling into the entrance of Sasuke's apartment complex. He parked the van and unbuckled his seat belt to get a good look at his son in the back seat. Kiba gave a quick smile while snuggling with his stuffed toy. "Not exactly." He rubbed the back of his tan neck. "He's just in one of his moods. Your future mother is real drama queen."

Kiba gave him a reproachful look as if saying 'How old do you think I am?' ,but instead he asked. "Is his watery potatoes stuck again?"

Naruto guffawed at the remark. "Oh yeah... the stuff like ice cream that comes out when you coax it right?" he said bluntly. "I can't believe you still remember that. Well," He laughed. "I guess it is kinda of stuck up there, but I'm not allowed to get to it. "

"Why?"

"Ah." Naruto fought for some excuse to tell a 3 year old. "Sasuke stopped reproducing it." He rolled his down his window and allowed the bright sunshine to bathe his face. His forest green t-shirt stuck to his skin uncomfortably and he pulled it from his sweaty neck. "Actually, he's being quite stubborn. Don't remember doing anything wrong, though."

Kiba quieted down for few moments. "Are you guys gonna get a divorce?" he asked quietly.

Naruto blinked and turned around in his seat. "Of course not, kiddo. Any relationship has problems, but Sasuke and I aren't having problems. He just put a restraining order on me that's all." He reached over and ruffled Kiba's hair. "Don't worry bud, it's going to be just fine. Actually it's kinda of entertaining if you keep watching."

"Okay." Kiba cocked his head and allowed his father's hand to fall on his cheek. He gave his grin with the usual wattage and asked. "Where do babies come from?"

"Holy hell, he's asking that question already?" commented a amused voice from the open window. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's raised eyebrow, but his eyes traveled down his half bare chest to those... wait, _spandex shorts?_Not that he was complaining, but... that's not being very safe. Naruto's mind immediately scattered into different directions at the sight, most in a perverted direction of course as if anyone doubted this. "Hey, Naruto-san, you've got drool... right there." Sasuke rested his arms on the window frame making his butt stick up in the air. He poked the blond's cheek with a smug look on his face.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to his best to calm down, without much success. _Remember it's what he wants right now. Attention. Or he wants me to crash and burn while he tries to make his move. I will not. I will **not** for that oldest trick in the book._He tried to picture other women's naked bodies in his mind, instead of Sasuke's, and it actually helped him gather his bearings to some degree._ Girls with gigantic boobs..._"Hurry up and get in, Sasuke. The beach with hot babes awaits me." _Ha._

Unfortunately, it worked. Sasuke flared up with anger and stomped his way to the back seat, away form Naruto as possible. Sasuke buttoned shirt his all the way and closed his legs on the sticky leather and sent glares Naruto's way through the rear view mirror. Naruto's eyes twinkled for a moment. _He's still such a kid. _

"Nee, Daddy where do babies come from?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Say hello to Sasuke first."

"Sasu nii-chan, where do babies come from?"Kiba redirected the question. Naruto sighed and pulled out the entry while watching Sasuke glare out the window. Hecrossed his arms and legs and frowned. He wasn't really in the mood for questionnaire, plus why in the world did Kiba want to know so many things at his age?

"It comes from a stork that comes around everyday and drops babies off." Sasuke faked a gentle tone and pat Kiba's head. "Whatever you do, don't listen to your Dad about the issue, alright?" He gave a quick glance to Naruto. "Trust me."

"They do not come from a stupid stork." Kiba and Naruto said simultaneously. The two looked at each and Naruto chuckled. "_I'll_ tell you where babies come from, but elucidate on your idea."

"Elucidate?" Sasuke dragged his eyes back to Naruto's eyes. "Kiba doesn't know what that-"

"Well, my friend said they come at night when a man and woman get inside a room together..." Kiba's eyes scrunched up in thought. "And... well that's all he knows." He tapped his nose and hugged his little plushie. "He did say it was painful, but it feels good."

"Okay." Naruto said slowly. "It first starts of with-"

"Oh god, here we go again..." Sasuke interrupted with a low growl. He fidgeted in the leather seat, uncomfortable because of the spandex; he'd never worn it before. He fished in his gym bag and pulled out an ipod and placed the ear phones in. "Continue." he said curtly. He bobbed his head once and faced the window, one eye still in the conversation.

_I bet anything he's not listening to any music right now._Naruto ignored the outburst anyways. "Every chick has an egg and no, guys don't have an egg." He caught Kiba's question before it was even spoken. " Anyways, the egg is just kid of chilling there in the body. It doesn't really do much, but it sits in a river."

"A river?"

"A river!?"Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto snickered at Sasuke who spoke. He so called that farce. "Yes, _Sasu_it sits in a river. Now a guy... has 4 tadpoles in his body. No, Kiba they don't turn into frogs, they just _look _like tadpoles. We'll just call them just for now. Okay, so these tadpole swim up the river and it... hm, I guess you can say it blends with the egg. There,you've got another human being."

"How did the tadpole get into the river in the first place?"

_Ha. Try to explain **that **him that, Mr Genius. _Sasuke quietly seethed. Naruto thought for a nanosecond or two as he turned left at a stop sign. "Every tadpole... gets shoved into the river, technically, its the valley of the river. Heh. It gets injected into the river and its up to the tadpoles to find their way."

"You monster." said Sasuke quietly. Naruto grinned and pointed innocently at his face with his finger. "Yes, you."

"What? Its how babies are made,no?" Naruto's blue eyes crinkled with amusement. He leaned back in his seat and stretched his legs. Man, he still wasn't used to sitting in his car for longer than 15 minutes at a time. Guess, being a novelist makes you lazy.

Sasuke thought about it. "Well... yeah." He rolled his eyes. "So maybe you do know how to make babies that's great, but I advise you not to teach a biology. _Ever."_That would be downright terrible for the minds of the students and his ego might explode. He really couldn't picture him as a teacher, but he could imagine Naruto getting picked up by the stupid students. All girls were suckers for blue eyes... not that he had the right to talk, but he was another man for crying out loud. Well, that didn't help his pissy mood much at all.

"So... a tadpole gets in the river... and then what again?" By his facial features the poor kid was trying to remember every detail. "Something about an egg..."

"Donuts." Naruto said simply.

"OMG WHERE!" Kiba threw himself at the window, searching for his favorite snack. Sasuke allowed a faint smile touch his lips as he picked up the plushie from the ground. "WHERE! DADDY?" the little dude screeched. Sasuke grabbed him by the waist and dragged him by the waist back into his car seat accented with cartoon puppies. Man, with this kid he could probably outrun all these dogs and still have tons of energy left over.

"Don't worry, I'm going to the drive through." Naruto drove into the lane and looked behind him. "Usual, Kiba?" The little bounced his head up and dwon along with his body. "Sasuke, you can share if you want something specific."

"Er... no thanks." Sasuke sighed. His little fit was over, he felt calmer, but it didn't mean something really wrong could happen. Chaos and bad luck seemed to plague him today even though he really should have had an awesome day. Sasuke sighed, his long fingers finally turning on his ipod. He hummed quietly, "**_The world is black... and hearts are cold..._**"

When they approached the window, the little flame roared once more. Why, why, _why_did all girls love blue eyes? The employee at the first window as Naruto shuffled around for the extra change kept staring as if he was model or something. For once, Sasuke was actually ignored and he didn't like it one bit. Grudgingly, he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed to the front seat. Naruto nor the girl paid any attention. When Naruto finally came up with the money, the young girl clasped both of his hands before he could withdraw.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki!" She squealed. Well, Sasuke thought she looked stupid with the bright green uniform with a donut as a hat, but Naruto cocked to his head cutely and gave her a dazzling smile as if _she_was the only one in the world. Sasuke could almost see in his own imagination Naruto standing in the dim light of a host club wearing a loose suit, his tie wrung around his neck and his hair slicked back to reveal cerulean cocky eyes. The thought pissed him even more, but it also caused thrilled fanboy to break through.

"A fan I assume?" Naruto winked.

"OOh yes." the girl gushed, a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't know you were so... _hot_ in person. Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course, got a marker?" Beside him, Sasuke quietly grunted his disagreement, but once more, he was ignored. Naruto shot him a sideways glance, his major attention on the girl. _Be nice._His eyes seem to say. Sasuke faced the other way, his eyes narrowing. The girl handed him a sharpie and a piece of paper. He signed his last name with sharp, jagged penmanship with a heart at the end. He handed the paper back along with his order and continued to the second window.

"I didn't know you were so popular." Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's leg with his left hand and chuckled. Electric shocks ran up his leg to his heart and the car became warmer than normal.

"Jealousy shall get you no where, sweetheart. Although I do appreciate the wonderful healthy practice, sometimes, love is all you should need." Naruto gazed at Sasuke thoughtfully. "Sex too when the time comes."

_S-sex? _Sasuke couldn't help but blush this time. _What if we actually.... **do it**._He blushed a darker crimson when his imganations took him places where naughty Naruto was doing very, _very_ nice things to, ah, his issues.

"Ooo,sex!"Sasuke's hair stood on end as Kiba plowed through the conversation. He quited for a minute. "Um, what's sex?" His cheeks puffed out cutely while the fur on his plushie tickled his nose.

"It' when the cow becomes milked." Naruto snickered. "Then the watery potatoes spill through quite nicely. Kind of reminds me of jelly donuts. Squeeze, stroke" He made hand motions in the air", then _**KABOOM! **Organ_ic milk."

Sasuke's jaw hung off its hinges while Kiba had a giggling attack in the back seat. "Squeeze, stroke," He mimicked Naruto's hand motions of squeezing something circular in the air. "then **KABOOM!**" The chestnut haired boy slightly frowned, his brows coming together. "But, I don't like milk." He shifted in his seat.

Before Sasuke could put in his own snide remark about the whole thing when Naruto let go of his leg and dropped a plastic bag in his lap. For some reason it seemed extremely heavy and worse, it stuck to his spandex. Now that he thought about, the stupid spandex were starting to get annoying and he wasn't in the mood to try to correct Naruto in his child rearing skills. Naruto would probably igore him as usual. "What did we get anyways?" he poked in the bag curiously.

"Do-Dos or Ball-Balls" Kiba didn't notice his older brother's stare as he unbuckled his car seat's belt and came forward to grab a box in the bag. His stubby hands snatched one and reterated into the back seat. "Daddy calls them Sm Balls, though."

"S-Semen B-balls?" Sasuke stuttered the word and turned his appalled expression towards Naruto. The blond kept his eyes on the road with a secret smile as he pulled out of the drive through.. "Y-You can't be serious..." To see why he called them such a thing, Sasuke poked around the bag and saw the donuts. Round little things as they were, some were chocolate, glazed, mint, berry flavored and the like. Honestly, he'd never try such a thing before, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to now. He stared sullenly at the box and jumped when Naruto snaked a hand in and grabbed one of them. _That was the worst innuedo so far. Really quite uncivil. _

He found himself watching Naruto puncture the ball with his inscisor and squeeze the contents. He pulled his head back and some creamy off-white substance drained into his mouth. Sasuke watched enchanted and annoyed at the same time. His fingers sticky, Naruto plunged the empty casing in his mouth and licked the ends of his fingers. "They are _not_semen balls. That's only your imagination talking, Sasuke." His eyes said the contrary.

"Then why do you call them Sm Balls?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, this time not because of his spandex. He used his left hand to turn off the ipod completely and shook his head side to side to drop his ear phones to his neck.

"Sm stands for small. I thought Kiba calling it Ball-Balls was rather crude and calling it plainly Small Balls was boring, so Sm Balls it is."

"Hm..." Sasuke took one and bit into the chocolate covered donut, the jelly like substance dribbling off his chin and onto his shirt. He quickly popped the entire thing in his mouth before he had any more spills. A blond blur obscured his vision as Naruto came close to his face. A wet tongue gently licked the jelly off his chin to the corner of his lips and he slowly inclinced his head toward his shirt. Sasuke stayed prefectly still while Naruto licked his black sleeveless shirt, but his whole body trembled in excitement.

Naruto's hot saliva broke the fabric barrier and kissed Sasuke skin, only leaving Sasuke in need. "O-Oi, keep your eyes on the road." Sasuke muttered. Naruto glanced upwards with an expression that couldn't be read and retreated to his own private space.

"I saw that." giggled Kiba in the backseat. A blush still dusting his cheeks, the raven turned around in his seat and met Kiba's twinkling eyes that mirrored Naruto's when he was pleased with something. "Daddy was right, you guys aren't getting a divorce after all."

"Of course not." said Sasuke, carefully ignoring Naruto's thoughtful gaze bouncing off the spikes in the back of his head. Sasuke blinked as he absorbed Kiba's state. "Naruto-san, I think we need to stop for second."

"What? Why?"

"Take a look."

Naruto drove into the grass next to the freeway and unbuckled his seat belt. He turned around and burst out laughing when Kiba started to clap his hands together. Sasuke grimaced at the gooey bundle of what was left of the little kid. Purple and white good stuck to the kid's hair, and his jumper was soiled with crumbs and glaze. The box was on the floor, forgotten and empty. Kiba grinned sheepishly and waved his arms in the air.

"Did any of it make it to you mouth?" Naruto said, chuckling. Kiba burped as a response. The fatherly figure sighed and thought for moment. "I guess there was a rest stop about a mile back.." He paused. "Sasuke, something wrong?"

A deep frown line appeared on the raven's face and his eyes were dark and set looking at the car behind them that had pulled up. Blue and white flashes came from the light like a lighthouse that made Sasuke's instincts stand on end. The door opened and a man stepped out. A man with the same white hair... and those bandages covering his mouth and eye. "Hatake, Kakashi." he said with a venomous taste in his mouth.

Naruto followed the dark gaze, his own lips curving into a frown. He really didn't know what in the world was going on, but it wasn't anything good apparently. He put a finger to his lips in Kiba's direction and opened his car door. "May I help you officer?" Naruto stepped out and kept the slightly ajar.

Kakashi strode along the grass and approached the car with a smile hidden in the bandages. "Actually, I should be the one asking that question,sir." He found the blond fellow only a little taller than he was and sporting the same attentive smile. "However, I did see that your blinker doesn't work as well as it should." He titled is head towards the rear of the van. "It works periodically; every now and then."

Naruto laughed. "Well, my family and I are actually on our way to the Oak Ridge Resort and I'm pretty sure there is a mechanic in the area. We are almost haflway there, in any case."

"Actually, I do believe I can help." Kakashi rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt. "I have some engineering up my sleeves behind the criminal study."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Are you sure you can? Being a police and all, don't you have to be on duty?"

"Ha. Actually, I'm not even on duty right now. Nasty habit to be working all the time." Kakashi half shrugged and walked towards the front of the car. "It's really quite that simple, really. Just pluck a few wires, and twine some other knick knacks together and such. Shouldn't take me more than 10 minutes. Tell your family to get out of the car, since the car needs to be off."

Inwardly, Naruto groaned; outwardly, he smiled and nodded. He really wished he knew why this man annoyed Sasuke so much, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. Late night occasions, agile reflexes, and even the way Sasuke walked showed the signs of a delinquent of elevated rank. _Kind of reminds me of myself in the old days..._Naruto knocked on the door and poked his head in first.

"Sasuke, could you please grab Kiba and come out here?"

"What's going on, Daddy?" Kiba frowned and licked his fingertips. Sasuke didn't say anything, and he unbuckled Kiba and pulled him out. He silently walked out onto the green strip and carefully avoided Kakashi only a few feet away. "Daddy?" Kiba sounded worried as he shifted to meet Naruto coming around the front of the van. His father kissed his brow.

"Don't worry about it sport. He's just going to fix something in Daddy's car."

"All out?" Kakashi walked to the sound of the blond's voice and came to an abrupt stop. Sasuke's eyes snapped up and met his. _Those... eyes._ Kakashi blinked slowly and kept the glare steady on his own. "I'm sorry... do I... know you?"

"No, I think not." Sasuke's Dark Ninja persona almost peaked through the barrier as his oice dropped the rasp he used when he was in character. Kakashi narrowed his eye. Even the arrogance in the voice remained the same. Kakashi studied him and took note of the same characteristics. The height, the voice, and especially those cold, blunt eyes that spoke of a man with knowledge beyond his years.

Sasuke jumped as he felt some thing soft brush against his cheek. Both police officer and delinquent broke out of their standoff and the harsh atmosphere cracked wide open. Naruto stood beside Sasuke a calm, but protective smile, his arm around the smaller one's waist. Kakashi watched amazed as Sasuke's facial expression changed from the hard, decisive, and haunting look to a blushing, embarrased look of a young bride caught in a sinful act.

"This is my family, officer."

Kakashi's inquisitive brow set deeper above his eyelid. "Tell me, is he your boyfriend... or fiance?" He glanced at the youngest of the three, the small boy in Sasuke's arms. "And is that your son?"

"No Do-Do for the Po-Po." said the youngest boy with a frown. He waved his jelly caked hands in a shooing motion.

"Hush,Kiba." The man came forward and apoligized on his son's behalf."This is my son, adopted. My friend's, as you can understand. The raven with the red face is my boyfriend, _future_ fiance of course, not quite official,sir."

Sasuke blushed deeper, the reds blended upon one another. He was trying to recover form the quick kiss when he heard the '**_my boyfriend_**' part of Naruto's little speech and he felt his heart beat so fast that he could have sworn he could have a heart attack. The '_future _fiance' part did the last of his heart and Sasuke could now honestly say he could die happy. "U-Um..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Sasuke cracked a smile and shyly stared at the ground. "Er...nevermind."

Kakashi chuckled. "Might I give you my congratulations, for the the future that is?"

"If you fix my car, then I'll take that as your wedding gift shall I?"

"It's deal... Mr....?" Kakashi rounded the front of the van and puled the top up. Naruto came right along side him and wiped his hand on his blue jeans.

"Uzumaki."

"Not _the_ Uzumaki? Of the series, _Dark and Blue Clouds?_ "

"God, another fan? You people are everywhere nowadays." Naruto sighed and studied Kakashi bend over and mess with a couple of wires. He ignored the main engine and went straight to the dark corner at the far end. The universal red,yellow,blue, and white wires were plucked and examined. "I suppose if you have read my book that you are possibly..."

"Gay,yes." Kakashi hid a smile from beneath the hood. He took one wire and felt a large bump within it. He twisted it counterclockwise and reached into his pocket for his army knife. "My bpyfriend is in the force himself; my partner, but he's actually supposed to be at work at the moment." He continued to shave the rubber part off.

"Might I give you my congratulations for the future to you as well?" Naruto joked.

"Thank you, but I did't know you yourself was gay . Your BL novels never hint at such a thing."

"Haha, I'm well aware of the fact." I knew I was bi, but well... Sasuke sort of just... got picked up and dropped in my life. I'm pretty sure, I'm 100 percent gay."

Kakashi placed the wires back and shut the hood. "I know exactly what you mean." He thought of Iruka and a worry crease in his forehead eased considerably. "Listen, I know this must be annoying, but could you-"

"I'll sign your book if you can give a marker to write with." Naruto nodded curtly. "No problem at all. You mind if I move my family back in the car... we do have to get going since my son..."

"Ah... yes, I noticed that. What exactly...."

"Donuts."

"Ah."Kakashi remembered."Is that what he means by 'Do-Do'?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. Then, a small, sticky hand grabbed his own. "I'm sowwy,mister." Kiba looked up like a hurt puppy, his eyes wide and sorry. Naruto picked him up and carried him in his arms.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Kakashi held out a hand and Kiba shook it, still looking guilty. "Iruka says I'm kind of scary at first, so I might have scared you."

"Sasu nii-chan said you were normal." Kiba said, his jelly like hair weighing down on to his forehead. "And I love Nii-chan." He said it with so much conviction that Kakashi was extremely impressed. He chuckled.

"I'll get my book and a marker from my car and I'll leave you to your well deserving vacation." Kakashi turned around and walked to his car, noticing the raven leaning on the trunk door of the van looking like a moody model that he probably was. Sasuke approached first, hand extended. Kakashi shook it, the slender, cold fingers causing chills to grow along his spine. Kakashi dropped his voice, "Uzumaki is a nice guy, take care of him will you?"

Sasuke looked up, surprised. "Of course, sir. I promise."

* * *

Neji looked around, bored out of his freakin mind. Good thing he was being paid very well at this job or he would have quit almost the second he walked through the door. Stupid Nature. What was so amaming about it in the first place? Insects give you bites, plants give you rashes, and the air was polluted and it cause allergies. Neji sneezed. Damn it. This was the worst job ever hands down. He'd rather be in that damn chicken suit at the local restaurant than being at the Oak Ridge Resort as the resort golpher.

"Hyuuga, bring these towels to the star suite." His blond boss shoved a pile of towels into his arms, her gigantic boobs bouncing. "My nephew is staying up there and everything needs to be perfect."

"...." _As if I give a crap..._ Neji silently glared at his boss, Tsunade, with his lilac eyes. "And?"

"Watch your manners, Gaki." She narrowed her eyes and handed the young man a slip of paper. "And put this on the bouqet on the bedside table."

Neji froze as he read the card: Welcome~ In cryptic, elegant font the only name that concerned him seemed to jump off the yellow card: **_Uchiha, Sasuke._**

"Shit."

* * *

**Me: OMFG**

**Yami & Sasu: ......**

**Kiba: Damn, haven't see you in awhile. ~kiss~**

**Me: ~glomp~ Hiya Kiba 3 **

**Yami: I thought she died.**

**Sasu: Nope, but she did gain weight....**

**Me: ~smack~ **

**Sasu:THE HELL!!**

**Me: I was in Asia for 3 weeks and all you have to say is "She's fat!" Now im home trying to get used to the wacked 12hr diff and you want to pick a fight with me when I'm pissed?!I HAVEN'T SLEPT OR EATEN PROPERLY!!**

**Sasu:... sorry.**

**Yami: Heh. so deserved that...**

**Me: Hm... anyways, so yeah, I'm really sorry for all the stupid lagging. My family actually didn't have a computer... and supposedly I had to go to an internet cafe. Never been to one of those before 0.o but my parents wanted us to see people.... so I didn't have much time. :P**

**Anyways, I know how this story is going to end-**

**Sasu: Hold on, is it really ending that soon? **

**Me: No.. well, kind of. I never meant for this to be this long; it was so supposed to be a oneshot actually. There still is alot of stuff that needs to happen, I just know how its all going to end. With that in mind I have a question for the readers. Kiba is gonna need a boyfriend, I just don't know who. I'm giving you guys the pick. Mind you, it has to be someone who hasn't been introduced yet. ^^ And that's the only rule. Like I said on my profile, I don't watch or read Naruto very often, so if you don't mind giving some detail that would be amazing. (Especially if its Shippoden... Iv'e never watched it 0.o) **

**Alrightie I'm signing off and thanx for all the support~ **

**~HANDS OUT RICEBALLS=) PLZ REVIEW!! ( AND VOTE FOR KIBA'S BF)**

**P.S. I MADE IT TO 5000WDS!!! SQQQQUUUUEEEEEELLL**


	9. Neji,Neji,Neji

"You didn't bring alot of clothes,Sasuke." Naruto studied the gym bag with a dry smile. Sasuke smirked and threw the bag over his shoulder. He looked down at his shirt and made sure it all buttoned up so Naruto couldn't be tempted to do anything stupid.

It wasn't that he was worried about Naruto's virginity or whatever, but he was worried he wouldn't be able to resist if Naruto decided to make his move. Then, they wouldn't be able to hold the no touchie rule. He had ditched his spandex (threw it in the trash ,actually) and changed into light black cargos had cleaned Kiba and gave him a change of clothes, but he still needed a bath. He smelled like grape jelly and flour and for some reason the scents blended and he just smelled odd.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll have to walk around naked." Sasuke joked as he walked into the reception room. Kiba grabbed his nii-chan's hand and tagged along with his puppy in his arms. Naruto rolled two luggages behind him and easily kept up with Sasuke's long strides despite his burdens.

"Trust me, Sasuke, I can be very,_ very _lucky when I play my cards right." Naruto slid right beside him with a dazzling smile. Sasuke's eyes immediately focused on his lips, but he quickly turned his face away from Naruto's view. Damn, he hated it when Naruto made him feel all girly inside.

"D-Dont be so cocky."Sasuke didn't catch Neji standing in corner near the elevators. Instead, he continued his way to the front desk and swooped Kiba in his arms on to his shoulders. The little one shrieked in glee and waved from the top to anyone standing around them. People pointed, laughed and wondered who was the father of the adorable little chibi.

Naruto slid right to the desk and into the arms of another blond woman standing behind the counter. Her boobs were suffocating..."Mmmfm... Nice to... see you too, Bacchan.." Tsunade released him and stood back a little wobbly in her legs. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to have a happy kind of sloppy grin on her face.

"Uh... is she drunk?" Sasuke came up behind Naruto and tugged on his shirt. Kiba goggeled at the lady, his eyes like gigantic saucers. Naruto grinned.

"Well, she was probably celebrating for my arrival..."

"She was." a woman's voice said behind them. Sasuke turned around to meet a black haired woman with an easygoing smile and a pig in her arms. Sasuke's stared the small pink pig, wondering how in the world she was even allowed to keep such a thing here. Naruto cut through his thoughts with a quiet chuckle."She also won the poker game for the first time this year." The woman laughed. "It was quite the riot."

"I can only imagine, Shinzune." Naruto parked his luggages to the side and gave her a one armed hug and pat the pig on the head. "That's the grandmother I know. She wouldn't be if she was sober for once in her life."

"Dahling, I haven't seen yoooouuu...." Tsunade swayed dangerously behind the counter, her eyelids drooping. "Youuuuu grown so much...Nyahaha..." She rested her head on the counter with her arms stretched along the marble. Her glassy eyes fixated on Sasuke's face. "Oooo is that your girlfriend.... She's weaaallly pwetty..." She cackled some more before all 4 spectators saw her eyes close and she began to snore, half standing at the counter.

"She's got boobies..." said Kiba in an awed voice."I didn't know they could get that big."

Sasuke jerked the boy on top of his shoulders. "Shush, Kiba, and quit pointing. That is actually kind of rude."

"But they're **huge**!" the little one persisted. He bounced about on Sasuke's shoulder and the raven could have sworn that his bone creaked uneasily. "I'm glad I don't have boobies, they must get in the way of everything." Sasuke grimaced, thinking of how a guy has that thing in between their legs that is easy pickings for a bruising. Why in the world did all the movies say to kick the guy there so you can get away? Obviously, its a sensitive area and it definitely gets in the way. In his opinion, guys had it worse.

"Don't worry about her,Naruto. I'll have her escorted to her room, and I'll tell her you're here when she wakes up. She should be able to see you all tomorrow." She gave a curious glance towards Sasuke and smiled. "You a friend of his?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for the usual answer, but Naruto kept his mouth shut tight with a small smile. He wanted to the raven to admit the relationship himself. Jerk. Sasuke looked around distracted. "Um, I'm his uh... boyfriend." he said barely above a whisper. Shizune blinked at Sasuke, then Naruto as if someone was kidding.

"R-Really?"

"Yea-"

"No, that's not right!" Everyone looked up at the boy on top of Sasuke's shoulders. Kiba waved his arms in the air and wagged his head side to side. "Nii-chan is married to Daddy. He's gonna be my new mommy and I'm gonna be the flower girl." _This kid doesn't understand the word, gender._ Sasuke thought while a smile ghosted his features._ I wonder who's fault that is._ He glanced at Naruto who was luaghing his head off.

"And why didn't I get the invite,Naruto?" Shizune laughed along side him, getting over her shock. "And you are Uchiha,Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke shifted his gym bag higher on his shoulder and held out a hand."How did you..."

"Oh, Tsunade sent a flower vase upstairs and your name is on it. Goodness," Shizune put her hand to her cheek in shocked fashion. "I didn't realize you were so good looking." She turned to Naruto. "Keep a good look out for this one,Naruto. We have a lot more women staying this year and one might have enough courage to spirit your precious one away."

"Heh. Bring it." Naruto sickered, but yawned. "Man, I need to take a nap."

"But Daddy, I want to explore." Kiba called from Sasuke's shoulders. He took fistfuls of the raven's hair and tugged on them. "I'm not sleepy!" He bounced around some more for emphasis. "Can nii-chan and me explore?"Naruto frowned. "Pllleasssse Daddy?"

"Well, I was hoping Sasuke would sleep with me,Kiba." Naruto glanced around, almost nervously while a slight blush carressed his neck.

"HAH!?" Sasuke exploded, his face red. He pointed a finger at Naruto. "Y-YOU A-AND M-ME DO WHAT NOW!?"

Naruto pursed his lips and fidgeted like a little kid waiting for a reprimand for stealing a cookie while his teacher wasn't looking. To be perfectly honest, he looked downright adorable with his blue eyes looking all watery and puppy eyed. "What's wrong with just sleeping...Man, just forget it, Sasuke." He didn't say it unkindly, but the hurt was still there in his voice. He smiled, failing somewhat, only making it halfway there. "You two have fun now. I do have some work to do anyways."

"W-well, I didn't mean-" Sasuke stuttered around for words. "W-What I mean to s-say is I-"

"Okie Dokie, Buh-bye Daddy."

"Bye,Kiba. Just go straight to the restaurant when you're hungry and go to the front desk and they will escort you to the room. "

"W-Wait, Naruto-san-"

"Oh, that reminds me. Let me take your stuff ,Sasuke. You already have enough luggage as it is." He joked and pointed towards Kiba. Sasuke stuttered for something to say as Naruto peeled off his gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Go on, Sasuke." He gently nudged the raven into the other direction and walked toward the elevators. Laterz."

"B-But-"

"Come on, Nii-chan, let's go."

* * *

"Hey you, how long are you going to keep following me without saying anything."

Neji came to a stop behind the corner, several feet away. _The hell... how did he-_ Neji shook his head side to side, aggravated and annoyed. He loosened his tie around his neck and stepped forward into the godforsaked light. God, he felt like he was up against some kind of delinquit lord or something, but this man was a big softy... but he was rather mysterious, not telling all, but enough to satisfy others.

"Yo. Naruto-san, is it?"

Naruto allowed a cold snicker to rip through the hallway. He half turned and his face behind him, his eyes icy and dagger like. His face contorted into a sneer, but it only made him seem more attractive in a dark way. "Only Sasuke can call me that. Just call me Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi."Neji tasted the word on his lips. "What's that, an alias?" He fought to keep his cool down and not look apprehensive. The atmosphere was almost haunting as an unexpecting chill ran up his body.

"Heh. Maybe, _maybe_ not. It isn't any of your concern." Naruto fiddled around with the door without taking out his card and the door swung open eerily without a sound. "So you work here, Neji Hyuuga."

_Oh god._ Neji can feel his arousal deep within his pants. _This is ridiculous. All he has to do is say his name and I...._ Neji shivered and inched closer to the corner to hide his shame. _His voice is just so... enticing._ "Y-Yeah, what of it." He really should have just turned around and ran, but there was something admirably interesting about the blond. "Sasuke and your son is here too."

"Indeed. I would like to hear that you to would get along if you gentleman run into each other." Naruto added quietly. "Or else."

"S-Sure... it's not like I hate the guy."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Neji's eyes snapped up from the ground and he froze, his eyes wide and unsure. "W-What gives you that idea?" He fidgeted while Naruto uncaringly threw the luggages in the room. Each one landing with a loud_ thunk_. For some reason, it was rather unnerving in the empty hallway. "I broke up with him remember?"

"True." _THUNK._ "But I do believe that..."_Thunk._ "You just were ashamed by being a virgin before you did it with Sasuke. I bet you were planning to get back with him and apoligize on your hands on knees. Too bad I was thrown into the mixture. Your recipe isn't going to work out properly with a few extra ingredients." _Thunk._

Neji stared. "I was going to-"

"If he wants to get back with you, its fine with me." Naruto cut in as his voice dropped to a low,seething tone. "Just don't make him cry again."

Neji stood his ground. A mix of emotions swam in and out of his vision. _He's actually telling me... that I can take Sasuke back? Is that even ethical? _"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto didn't answer for several moments. He suddenly began to laugh, breaking the ice completely.

"Haha. I guess I let the worst get the best of me." His blue eyes sparkled as he finally turned his whole body to Neji. He realxed his body and grinned like schoolboy. "Excuse me Neji, I have to work to do, pardon me." Naruto walked into the room and gently shut the door, not before giving a cheerful wave.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

* * *

**Me: SQUUU~**

**Sasu: ....**

**Riku: ....**

**Sora and Naru: Um... **

**Me: 0.o Um... why is kingdom hearts here?**

**Kiba: How the hell.... Mako were you watching SoRiku vids on youtube again?**

**Me: ~fidgets~**

**Kiba: Mako....**

**Yami: Yep, she's guilty alright..**

**Sasu: WHY THE HELL HER MIND CAN'T SUSTAIN ALL OF US!**

**Yami: . You should just shut up and go play with your ninjutsu or whatever you ninja do.**

**Sasu: Why don't you just shut up and play your little card game while wearing a cloth like some frekain Tarzan _Your Highness._**

**Yami: Hey, at least I didn't go with the pedophile trying to find more power. **

**Sasu: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Yami: And at least I didn't wear a gay looking outfit with a weird purple bow. **

**Sasu: W-WELL YOUR OUTIFT IS WEIRD TOO!**

**Yami: Black and Dark blue leather is in. **

**Me: um... I do think that outift in Shippoden is gat looking Sasuke... and gay not in a good way. **

**Sasu: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!**

**Me: I WOULD BE ON YOURS IF YOU JUST QUIT SHOUTING TO THE BLOODY SKY! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAIN!**

**Kiba: ~sighs~ anyway ppl, thanx for reading and whatnot, plz review and we all give our love.... well not in Sasuke's case. Sora, Riku. Lemme me show you around the mind/ gay harem of Mako.**

**Riku: ....Do we get to share a room. **

**Kiba: Oh boy... Mako's gonna have a riot... but yeah. You two get to share a room.**

**Riku: Sweet.**


	10. Hairnet Martians and Anikis

"Come along ,Kiba." Sasuke smirked as Kiba responded with a happy squeal. The little one grabbed on to his hand, their fingers entwined. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't really good at being the older brother when he was always the youngest in his family. _Come to think of it_.... Sasuke stared at the overhead chandelier illuminating the high ceiling. _Itachi has been leaving messages at my home lately... not that I still have phone service since I haven't paid the bills in a while._Sasuke scratched his head with his free hand. _Perhaps I should spend a buck or two calling him. He probably stopped sending the old apartment money.... I think he found out by his creepy little minions who keep following me around, but he still hasn't contacted me yet either... not directly._

"Nee, Sasu-niichan, I'm hungry." Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and smiled down near the ground. "We should get Daddy,something." Kiba's brown eyes furrowed in worry. "I think he's working right now."

"He's... working?" Sasuke mirrored Kba's worry. "But he's the one who planned all this. So why would he..." He steered Kiba to the left and continued to follow the signs into the cafeteria and restaurants. He didn't pay too much attention to the people around him, especially the looming figure following him.

"Ano... Daddy said you had exams." Sasuke pushed open the large white swing doors and hesitated. "Don't tell Daddy I told you." Kiba put a finger to his lips. "It's supposed to be a secret..." Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything so he wasn't promising anything at all. "He has a debut coming up... but he said you should be relaxed and everything. Um..."

"May I help you-" A hand snaked out and squeezed Sasuke's arm. His senses suddenly heightened, Sasuke spun around to take a swing at whatever touched him. His fist was met with a familiar... rough palm. Sasuke froze at the alien touch."Watch it, smart ass."

"BWA!N-Neji!!" Sasuke stared at the other raven, and was stunned that they were the same height now as his black orbs took him all in. He let go of his hand and slapped his hands over his mouth. Neji's lilac eyes blinked consecutively, making himself look like a prat. He placed both hands on his hips which made him look funnier in his outfit."Pppft... y-you... "

"O-Oi." Neji bit his lip. He knew he looked stupid and he was just getting more irritated... or embarrassed. No, he was just irritated. Why would he still care what Sasuke thought of him?

"Omygawd, YOU'RE WEARING A HAIR NET!!" Sasuke looked like he really was going to break down, seeing Neji actually have to wrap his treasure in a net was too hysterical. Neji always brushed his long hair, taking great care and pride in it even though it made him look kind of girly. He even bought expensive shampoo and conditioner to keep it silky clean to it blew in the breeze like in a shojou manga.

Plus he was wearing a white apron and a handkerchief around his head to top it all off. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist while trying to hold back his laughter and leaned back on a table behind him for some support. People stared at the sight while the stoic teen they saw minutes before looked like on the verge of collapse of... laughter?

"SH-SHUT UP" Neji felt his face get red. "I'M NOT WEARING THIS BECAUSE I HAVE TO DOBE!" Neji closed his eyes then, kicking himself mentally for quoting Sasuke's word at the end. Damn it, why did he always have to have a print of Sasuke on him whenever he spoke or did anything. He couldn't take being laughed at, call it his weakness if you will. He grabbed the side of Sasuke's face and squeezed the skin. "Don't. Laugh." he said haltingly, a hint of threat at the edges.

"G-Gah." Neji stared at the younger raven, seeing a small patch of red running across his cheeks. "I get it. S-so let go."

"..." Neji didn't let go. He brushed his fingertips against the ivory skin, slowly. The whole net haired issue long forgotten in the back of his mind. He traced the line across his cheeks down to his lips, and gently massaged the bottom and leaned forward. "...You've changed." he said quietly.

"O-Oi" Sasuke noticed how his body became warm and... expectant as Neji came closer. He placed a hand on Neji's chest and noticed the band of sliver. **_Shit._**Neji was hovering above his lips, ready to start what he ended months before. "I'M NOT SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Neji away. Far away.

Instead of lips to lips, Neji's came in contact with a hand. He blinked, but didn't let go of Sasuke. _What the fuck did I just do?_Neji stepped back few steps to allow some room. He was surprised to see how disappointed he was inside. It's not like he couldn't go find a fag and screw her for a couple of months... oh wait, he already did that. Breathing heavily, he racked his brain for an excuse for his actions. "Sakura..."

"Huh, what?" Sasuke wiped his mouth even though it was clean. He felt ridiculous and confused as hell.

"I was thinking of her... and I reacted to the closest person."

"The hell? That makes no sense."

Neji sighed and wistfully stared at the ground. "I suddenly wanted to screw her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then. "Okay, you know what, I don't want to hear anymore." He shivered. "I mean it... HairNet Man."

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "HairNet Man?"

"Yep." Sasuke chuckled. "A man with mutant hair." He waved his fingers around his own hair like tentacles. "Definitely more like a villain than anything."

"And what power do you have? Uke Pheromones?"

Sasuke growled. True, he was an uke, but he hated being reminded of it. "Maybe you should try being on bottom for once ,bastard. Might teach you a lesson or two."

"Oh really?" Neji stepped forward closer. "And you'll be the one on top, I take it."

Sasuke stepped forward as well. "Damn straight."

Sasuke hesitated. The atmosphere was warm and fuzzy and everything. Electricity sparked every which way, and that wasn't a good thing. It kind of reminded him of the feeling they had before when they were still together, but that's the whole point. They weren't together anymore. His hand instinctively twisted the cold silver ring. He was with Naruto-san now wasn't he? But then again... its not like he actually told him they were lovers... just everyone else.

"Want to have lunch?" Neji offered, also noticing the odd feeling around them, but he didn't know what to do about it...yet. Okay, well he did know what to do about it, but Kyuubi or whatever that guy's name is, still stood precariously in his mind. Sure, maybe he said he could have Sasuke back... but the way he said it felt rather threatening. Kind of like he was going against what he was saying and Neji knew a guy like that was not a good enemy.

"Lunch?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Like a da-"

"No." Neji said bluntly. "As..." he sighed. What were they now anyways?

"Friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, dammit." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't get on my mushy side."

"Like that time you blubbered at that movie.... Marley and Me?"

"Hey that dog did not need to die!"

"Nii-chan."Both boys glanced down at Kiba. Poor kid, was being ignored. His little hands tugged on Sasuke's shirt, his eyes switching from Neji to his older brother. "Are we eating yet?" His stomach rumbled for emphasis. Sasuke ruffled the chestnut hair affectionately.

"Alright little buddy. Oji-chan's paying for it, so let's go."

"Oji-chan?" Neji and Kiba asked at the same time. Neji's eyebrows raised while he tore off his hair net, apron, and handkerchief. He threw the uniform over his shoulder and followed Sasuke out of the cafeteria. "I'm not that old." he argued.

Sasuke picked up Kiba in his arms. "Meet Neji oji-chan. Neji, meet Kiba Inuzuka... er Uzumaki." he kept on going as if he didn't hear Neji make another attempt to change his status as grandfather. "Just watch out for him, he's a bit of a bastard." Kiba happily nodded, not really understanding the 'bastard' part of it, but he didn't care, he was in Sasuke's arms. His hands gently tugged on the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck.

"Nii-chan needs a hair cut."

"Yeah, his hair can't be like mine." Neji threw his hair over his shoulder like the model he was in his dreams.

"Oh just shut up with the hair Rapunzel."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto scratched his blond hair, and pulled his hand away sticky. Why did he need gel in his hair anyways? It always spiked in every which way direction whether he had gel or not. He sighed and stretched himself on the desk. He stared nose to screen at his laptop, the blank word document taunting him. "Damn." He sighed again. "Man, how come I can't write anything?" His stomach rumbled. "Maybe I need food."

He got up and pushed the squeaky rolling chair aside. He knelt down and opened the mini refrigerator next to the tv. "What? Only alchohol? Let's see... cigarettes?" His hand fingered the square box. "No,Naruto. That's bad for you remember?" He laid an arm on the open door, his fingers drumming aganst the silver. "Where's the good food, the ramen in this place? Where's a cookie when you need one..."

Naruto closed the door and headed over to one of the beds. He closed his eyes and arms open wide collapsed right into the silk sheets. He peeled off his shirt and threw it in the corner. "Mmmm..." Naruto flipped to his side and hugged a pillow while his head rested on his opposite arm. "I wonder what Sasuke's body feels like in my arms." He held the pillow closer. "Probably like a nice fluffy pillow."

The phone rang and Naruto noticed the problem in his pants. "Well that's what I don't need right now." He groaned and grabbed the phone at his bedside. He noticed the id caller was blank so it wasn't the front desk. He picked up the phone and sat in up in bed, keeping the pillow in his lap.

"Change your mind about sleeping with me?" he asked hopefully. The only person who knew the room number was Sasuke, so who else could it be?

"Ha. I wouldn't mind at all, Naruto-san." came the positive reply on the other end.

"Really? You know I'm already half naked and I have an issue with my pants...."

"I can easily take care of that." Naruto melted on the spot. Sasuke sounded really sexy today especially when he heard the rugged laugh. "But I don't think my younger brother would be happy if I slept with his boyfriend."

Naruto tipped over and landed on the floor in shock. "Y-Younger brother? OMYGAWD I'M SO SORRY!" he blurted out. "You two sound exactly the same on phone and I really was expecting him to call soon and all. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, but he continued to talk without stopping. "The caller id didn't say anything so I knew it wasn't the front desk and I didn't know anyone else here at the hotel. Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, you can just call me Naruto, but you probably know that. Am i still talking? Why am I talking? Oh god, I'm such a spaz." He finally exhaled.

The other man laughed. "It's fine... Naruto." Naruto felt his stomach do flips at the deep voice. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. I hope you don't mind me calling you at this time. If you're busy with your... pants then I could-"

"Eh?" Naruto blushed and waved his arm around frantically. "Oh, don't worry about that, Uchiha-san. May I help you with something?"

"Well you could start off with calling me Itachi, Naruto."

"S-sure."

"Sure what?"

"Sure... Itachi." Naruto felt like a blithering idiot, what he felt like he usually would with Sasuke.

"Good. Now, would you mind coming out for lunch? Maybe Otouto wouldn't like that."

Naruto's stomach growled again. "No problem...I'll just leave a note or something. He's probably having lunch and exploring the hotel with my son. Hold on... did you say come out for lunch? Don't you mean come down?"

"Actually I'm standing right outside your door. Therefore, 'coming out' would be the correct usage."

Naruto abruptly hung up the phone and got up to open the door. He swung it open and a taller raven stood at the door, cell in hand to his ear still and surprise written on his face. "Ah... I thought you hung up on me." Naruto stared. "You look amazing though. I can see why Sasuke likes you." His familiar onyx eyes scanned Naruto's body with a certain glint of lust.

"MY SHIRT!" Naruto slammed the door in Itachi's face and ran over to the open suitcase in the far corner of of the room. He threw a couple of shirts over his shoulder, trying to find his favorite blue dress shirt. He froze while one shirt was halfway out the suitcase. "Hold on, why should it matter what shirt I'm wearing." He stood up and looked around bewildered at the chaos he made in a few short minutes. He gave up and grabbed a blue and white striped polo and brushed the dust off his pants.

"Ready." Naruto came out and locked the door. "Sorry for the wait."

"No problem." Itachi checked his rolex. "We still have plenty of time. I wanted to talk about Sasuke if you didn't mind." He beckoned Naruto to the elevator and allowed him to go first. "And perhaps give you information about myself."

"Mkay." Naruto studied Itachi as he got in. Sasuke and Itachi were not twins, but they had striking similarities. Both brothers had the goth like features with the pale skin, sharp angles in their face, and deep black hair and eyes. Itachi's face showed signs of age, not in a bad way, but more mature and seen much of the world. Sasuke still hadn't grown into his features, but neither one had an ounce of baby fat. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if both brothers were muscular;the only think really different was the hair. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we couldn't talk on the phone? It seems like you went through a lot to get here."

"Actually, I'm posted here for a little bit for the company meeting. I found out at the front desk where Sasuke was staying, and I found you." Itachi kept his eyes on the glowing numbers above the door as they traveled to the ground floor with the restaurant was. "I find you quite interesting, to be frank."

"Interesting how?" Naruto tapped his nose. "In a bad way?"

"That depends on perspective. I think finding you attractive is bad for Otouto, but good for me."

"Attractive? M-Me?"

"Indeed."

"O-kay then." Naruto fidgeted. He pulled out his waller, but Itachi placed his hand over his.

"This is my treat."

"I insist-" Naruto tried to argue.

"You want to give me something?" Itachi cornered him in the elevator with his hands flat on the reflective glass behind Naruto's body. "You can give me your time and body tonight. That's all I ask."

"You do know that sounds perverted on so many levels." Naruto wasn't fazed, he'd been hit on before so many times by now that it was starting to get old. If he was in a relationship, he was never the one to go off and cheat. "My time is yours, but my body,heart and mind are Sasuke's."

"Hmmm..." Itachi's fingers grabbed Naruto's chin and forced it upwards to meet his onyx eyes. "Very interesting. It seems you have passed the test."

"Ha. I'd never sink as low as you think." Naruto stepped forward when Itachi released him. He could feel Kyuubi coming from the depths, and that wasn't a good thing. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Since I've passed your so called test, you mind if I go ahead and leave."

"On the contrary." Itachi opened the elevator door. "I still have some tests for you to run through."

"Run through? Great more Physical Education." Naruto noticed the goosebumps on his neck. _**You should just go up and kill him.**_ _Or maybe you should just go away and let me handle this. **Oh please, I can give you the incentive to do it you know. There's something not right about this fellow. **Like I said Kyuubi._ Naruto followed Itachi into the restaruant and to a private table near the back. He watched Itachi call for some wine as they settled down into the plush chairs. _I can handle this. **Feh. As you wish. By the way, remember you do have a knife in your pants. **I know, I know, thanks for worrying._ **_I'm not worrying I just want to get the damn job over with. I hate saving our sorry asses when you do something moronic._**

Itachi leaned forward on the table and laced his figers together elegantly. "Now then, shall we begin?"

* * *

**_Me: 0.o_**

**_Sasuke: ItaNaru? _**

**_Me: . Idk I sort of puked it all out :X_**

**_Sasu: I'm not mad or anything..._**

**_Me: ah... okay. thank god~_**

**_Yami: strange, *shuffles paper* you haven't touched the other fics. What happend to all the "I'M GONNA FINISH THOSE" goals?_**

**_Me: ^^ eh,...um... _**

**_Sasu: She' just bein lazy. _**

**_Me: Again, Sasuke you have nooo right to talk :D_**

**_Riku: ......_**

**_Me: 0.o something wrong?_**

**_Riku: Hmmm nothing._**

**_Me: 0.o eh... anyways, plz review and stuff XD I love to hear from you guys (and senpai) _**


	11. Choice

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"Me?" Itachi leaned back in the booth area. "I just want you to stay away from my younger brother." He smiled. "I can take care of his mottled reputation as it were fairly easy. Your background and your ah, true expertise in the past has forced me to employ you to step aside."

Naruto's eyes flittered along the news clippings in front of him. **Kyuubi wrecks havoc in Tokyo** and **Whole police forces wiped clean**; **Bodies missing. **Countless more papers and articles were swept across the table and each one brought a memory. He flexed his fingers automatically and they immediately reached for his sides where his knives used to be. The blood, the grime, the bright scales of his daggers slashing through muscle and bone, all of those raw emotions came flooding back to him. He remembered his cold laugh back then, and his life.

Running, always running.

Fighting without control, without restraint.

To live without a heart.

"Do you understa-"

"Just shut up." Naruto's words came through his clenched teeth. His lips turned upward in a feral snarl and his face contorted into a fox like ferocity. Itachi felt his hair stand up on end. Something wasn't right with this author and he was correct to doubt the background the publication was supplying. The blond in front of him suddenly withdrew in himself and started to breathe slowly in and out. He lifted his eyes toward Itachi once more and he saw something entirely different from before. "I'm not going back there." Naruto said slowly. His eyes remained downcast along the printed words.

"It doesn't seem to be that way from the way you're acting." Itachi tensed his muscles and readied himself for anything. "Although my brother deststs me, he is still in my care. I will take care of him and make sure someone like you doesn't get a scrap of his bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Naruto's eyes started to become dark once more."This is what this is about? Bloodline?" His fingers swept across the table. "This is how you're planning to blackmail me? You have no evidence and I am no suspect by any government or local department. You have no foundations for this."

"I will in time. I am just demanding now that you extract yourself from my brother."

"Demanding?" Naruto snickered. "Don't you think he's man enough now to be with who he wants without the help of his mommy?"

"I am doing this for his best of interest." Itachi stood up and slammed his hand on the table which caused others in the restaurant to look up from their meals. "You are not even fit to raise your own child let alone Sasuke. He is unstable and all you're doing is taking advantage of him when he's weak."

"Then I will take care of him until he's ready to move on." Naruto snapped. "Obviously you haven't been doing a good enough job when I'm the one who found him in the streets."

Itachi inwardly grimaced at the fact but he declined to agree. "You won't be able to let him go, seeing as how balanced you seem to be in your own mind." His eyes scanned the articles. "I will not believe you would be able to let him go on his way when you've already invested so much into him. Think of his future and think of your own. You have no future together."

"Because of people like you who just think they should control the world because they have the ability to." Naruto stood up. "You have no right to judge me when you have no relationship with me to deduct your doubts on. Neither you nor I have the ability to chose Sasuke's fate, so why squabble over it. He's done enough on hiw own with you, and he's making it through without you. You want to assess me and my ability to care of others? Look at yourself first before blaming your inadequacies on others around you. Good bye."

"Do you have any idea what my influences in this town are?" Itachi continued to yell as Naruto walked away from the table. "Your life and his will be a living hell if you don't separate."

Naruto turned his head. "If god himself came down and tried to lay a hand on Sasuke I would kill him. What damage could a mortal man like you bring to me? Take my word for it and don't come attacking us. You'll lose more than what you can give." He looked straight ahead and kept on walking, ignoring the stares he got from the employees loitering by.

He calmly entered the elevator, but once the door closed he slumped on his knees.

_**Well that went** **smoothly.** _Kyuubi's voice resonated in his mind. Naruto tried to push the voice away but failed. **_You already swore to give up on being drug lord and street fighter._**

"Unless for someone I loved."

Kyuubi was silent for a few moments. _**Yes, but you can't love this child.** _

"I don't see why not." Naruto grasped his face in his hands. His palms were like ice and dead to the touch to his cheeks. "I'm just a hopeless case. Maybe it was a case of Nightengale Syndrome, but I know I care for Sasuke so much more than my own life."

_**Hm. You take that as a sign for love?** _Kyuubi sounded skeptical. **_Granted, it's not like I know what love is, but we're the same person no?_**

"Yes, we are. Sounds like we should be in a crazy nut house when you put it that way."

His inner voice growled. **_I'm just a part of your personality as a whole, you just supress my characteristics because I remind you of the old times. If you let go, we wouldn't have this schizophrenic type of discussions you know._**

"Alright, alright, I get it." Naruto exited the elevator on his floor and stumbled to his room. "I just need some sleep.." He checked ihis watch before slipping his card key in the slot. "Damn, almost midnight. Sasuke and Kiba should be asleep by now." He gently opened the door and crept inside. He looked left and right in the dim darkness and didn't see anyone near by.

When he sat down on the bed to remove his shoes he felt a warm body brush against him. "Ah? A present?" He couldn't help but smile.

"As if. I'm not wearing a bow." Sasuke sat up. "I bet you'd be happy to see me wear nothing but that."

"Hardly." Naruto pulled off his shirt. "It wouldn't be that fun for me anymore. So where am I sleeping?" he asked playfully. "There was a bed next to Kiba's in the room next door."

"What? You don't want to me to sleep here?" Sasuke retorted. He pulled the sheets to his chest as Naruto turned around to face him. "I can move over there if I wanted to." Naruto's hand gently carassed the side of his cheek. Besides turning a little pink, Sasuke looked up into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Promise me something."

"Wh-What?"

"Always choose what you want." Naruto's eyes looked sad to Sasuke. "Don't let anyone hold you back. If you don't want to do something, then you don't do it... don't stay."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Promise if you're ever to tired of me, or just want to leave you should-"

"Naruto enough!" Sasuke leaned forward and connected with Naruto's lips for a quick kiss. "I have chosen." He said quietly, barely above a whisper. "I'm staying here."

Naruto's face burned from the contact. He responded just as softly. "Are you sure."

"I am." Sasuke fidgeted. "Can we go to bed already."

"Heehee!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke into the sheets and the raven swore he could hear purring. "Okay! Good thing we don't have shirts on~"

"H-Hey" Sasuke tried to shove the seme away with his elbow. "Don't-get-so-cocky" he grunted.

"Hehehe. Cocky." Naruto grinned.

"Sh-Shut up." Sasuke feel the sudden heat springing up in his muscles. Naruto took his left hand and kissed the silver band.

"You're mine for now Sasuke." Naruto laid completely on top of him and began to smother him with kisses. "Too late to turn back now."

"..." Sasuke opened his arms. "Come."

* * *

"Uwaaah~" Kiba rubbed his eyes with his blankie. Light streamed in through his grand window onto his face. He squinted upwards and tumbled ungraciously out of bed. He crawled about like a worm on his stomach and rolled around. His little toes curled in and out as he stretched his body in his own unique way. He rolled over to the adjoining room door and grudgingly pulled the handle down. "Daddy~"

He opened the door to a pitch black room. He blinked several times into the darkness. "Sasu-nii chan?" Kiba's voice cracked. "Hellloooooo?"

He stumbled about bumping into things probably desks and drawers and made his way to the windows with very miniscule streaks of pure daytime light struggling to come through. He reached out and felt the silk curtains and tugged them with all his little might. "WAKEY WAKEY!" He screeched.

"AH!" Naruto was the first to react first the blazing afternoon light. "MY EYES!" He toppled out of bed stark naked and rolled about on the ground similar to Kiba's previous excercise routine. "I'M MELTING!"

"NO DADDY NO!" Kiba tackled his father on the ground. "LIVE DADDY LIVE!"

Sasuke resurrected from his deep slumber and slowly got up. He blinked once. Twice. And stared at the father and screaming son rolling around on the ground. He stared. "Well then." He slithered underneath the sheets and turned the other direction. In the dim light beneath the sheets a smile touched his lips. _I love this family... and I love Naruto...this is my home. It's where I belong. _


	12. Debts

Sasuke groaned and attempted once more to get out of bed. "D-Damn it." He cursed Naruto under his breath and tried to channel his anger to the blond who was sitting several feet away at a desk with his eyes glued on the screen. Naruto leaned back into his chair and his blue eyes moved across the screen as his fingers dragged the manuscript downwards. He whistled an unknown tune and he tilted his head.

_Why was this difficult? _Sasuke grunted and cursed some more. He could move with broken arms and legs but not after a night with the older man. Uchihas were not weak, not by any means. So why did his hips hurt so bad that he could barely crawl along the sheets?

Naruto got up and headed over to the bed with a grin. "Are you okay Sasuke?" He tugged Sasuke and lifted him up by the armpits. His younger deliciousness of a boyfriend yelped when he tried to set him up to sit on his knees. "Sorry, sorry."

"I'm not hurt." Sasuke said stubbornly, his cheeks pink. The kiss marks all over his body beautifully blemished his pale skin. Every time he moved he felt bruised, battered and _**claimed**_**. **_I'm Naruto-san's now._ The thought crossed his mind.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto kissed his forehead then kissed his nose to his cheeks.

Sasuke was too tired to banter. "Because I'm yours now." he confessed.

Naruto retreated a little bit and picked up Sasuke's left hand. "You were meant to be mine." He rubbed the silver ring around Sasuke's finger. "Better say thank you to Kiba, he was the one who really found you first."

"I will when I feel like I can walk again."

Naruto blushed. "I was being gentle." He looked down at Sasuke and he raised an eyebrow. "Did I happen to be your first?"

Busted. "St- Stupid, I-I've screwed hundreds of guys before you!" Sasuke tried to pushed the older man away. Whatever energy he thought he had was gone with that failed attempt.

"Well you were my first." Naruto said quietly. "I'm very glad I saved myself just for you." He gingerly grasped Sasuke's wrists and kissed them. "I was made just to be with you. My heart, my everything was meant solely to be yours and yours alone. "

Sasuke's heart went into overdrive with that speech and he couldn't find any words within himself to respond with. His heart ached for the man before him and his heart swelled in happiness. He spoke the first words that came bidden to his lips. "Really?" He blushed in spite of himself.

Naruto smiled at him and gave the raven butterfly kisses on his lips. "I love you Sasuke."

"And I love you Mommy and Daddy!" Screeched a high little voice. Luckily, Naruto snatched the flying fur ball before he collided with Sasuke's lap or he would have found Sasuke's screech just as alarming. Kiba bounced in his father's arms and the blond set him on the ground.

"Kiba, you might be getting a bit too old for pouncing on people like that." Naruto pat his son on the head. "You are getting to be a big boy now so you might not want to do that anymore."

"That's right Daddy!" Kiba laughed. "I'm gonna be a man soon!"

Sasuke hovered a little bit as he struggled to stay sitting up. His muscles ached but in a good way. "What are you talking about being a man? You're only..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He actually didn't know the exact age of the boy. He glanced at Naruto. He didn't know Naruto's either to be honest.

"I'm 5 years old, Mommy!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. That was the second time in the past 5 minutes he'd been called 'mommy'. "Why are you calling me mommy."

Kiba clambered up on to the silk sheets. "Daddy said if I heard Sasu nii-chan making loud noises at night coming from Daddy's room that Sasu nii-chan was no longer Sasu nii-chan."

Sasuke pushed the embarrassment of making so much noise and glared at Naruto. "What does that mean Kiba?"

Kiba cocked his head to one side, utterly confused and naive. "That Daddy took Sasu nii-chan's..." He seemed to pause for dramatic effect. "goods." he whispered to Sasuke as if its a secret.

"My...goods?" Sasuke's eyes turned into slits. "Naruto-san if I could move I would hit you right now." He tugged the sheets upwards over his naked body.

"No you wouldn't."

Sasuke snickered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you love me." Naruto said simply.

Sasuke's whole body reacted in agreement. "You can't use that excuse for everything!"

Naruto budged Kiba off the bed. "Go ahead and get dressed, sport. Time for a quick breakfast and then it's off to school."

"Wait Naruto-san let me-" Sasuke fell out of bed into a heap of blankets and nice carpet. "Ow..." Naruto was there by his side in an instant. The raven couldn't help but watch as Naruto's long fingers gently wrapped him up in the silk sheets. Those same fingers touched and burned on to his skin only hours ago and yet they were holding him like he was a precious gem not to be damaged.

"Don't worry I'm just going to give him a granola bar and drop him off at the bus stop nearby." The blond dipped his head and kissed Sasuke firmly yet gently. "I'm not going to leave you alone Sasuke. I'll be back soon, so wait for me."

"Okay." Sasuke shuffled behind Naruto out into the living room and slowly walked over to the doorstep. He settled himself on the step and pinched the side of his cheek with his right hand. He wasn't dreaming. This was actually real. He closed his eyes heard Naruto's footsteps and Kiba's light ones on the kitchen floor and the frantic scramble of Kiba's backpack and toys that somehow spawn everywhere. He slowly inhaled and exhaled. Not too long ago he woke up in Naruto's bed disoriented from a hangover and unknowing to his future. But he knew now where he wanted to be and with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sasuke silently chided himself for thinking such a thing so soon, but the smile on his face wouldn't go away.

Naruto pushed Kiba towards the door. "Ah, Naruto-san." Naruto looked over his shoulder at the silk wrapped bundle on the floor. "You know, you can't return me. I've already chosen you."

"No matter what happens." Naruto warned, "I won't ever return you." He set a kiss on top of Sasuke's head. "Show me your worst and show me your best, but I won't ever let go of you."

Kiba plowed forward into Sasuke's sheets and smiled. "Bye Mommy!" He kissed Sasuke on the nose. "I'll be home soon so then we can play!"

Sasuke's nose tickled at the touch and he chuckled. "Okay Kiba, be safe at school."

Kiba took Naruto's hand and waved frantically until the door shut. In the calming silence Sasuke shuffled his legs a bit and grimaced. He still hurt. A buzzing sound came from the living room so he padded his way over to the couch. "Jeez you could even follow my clothes to see where I went." His shirt laid rumpled on the main sofa and his pants a few feet away and then his black boxers stuck in between the Naruto's bedroom door. A bright light flashed in the light brown sofa and he hobbled over to get to the phone.

"Number blocked?" Sasuke held the mobile in his hands. This wasn't his since he didn't own a cell phone and it wasn't Naruto's high tech blackberry that he always carried on him. It was an older brand and there was substantial weight to it. "Whose is this?" He pressed the receive call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke's hair stood on edge by the voice. "It's you, isn't it?" He kept his mouth shut and the soft laughter continued on the line. "I heard you finally found a suitable screw buddy but I didn't think it would be the Kyuubi of all people."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke glanced left and right, looking at all the corners in the room.

"I created him, you know. You should be thanking me that I even let you touch what has always been mine." the voice continued.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke growled and his voice dropped to a rough rasp. "What do you want from me. I have done what you have asked and have kept myself out of your business."

"This deal is about you and that brat of his, but he's going to be the one to do the actual job."

Sasuke's mind swam in confusion. "Who is?"

"My Kyuubi." Orochimaru purred. "Ah, he's coming up the elevator now, so don't be a hero and give the phone to him."

Seconds later, Naruto skipped through the door and playfully pounced on the raven. He hesitated when he saw Sasuke's pale face. Wordlessly, he handed over the phone and settled himself into the couch.

"Sasuke what-" Naruto's voice trailed off as he looked at the phone. He stared at it for a full minute then his face contorted into a sneer. Sasuke inwardly flinched. He had never seen that kind of expression before on him and he didn't like it. Naruto bared his teeth at the phone like a caged animal and his knuckles turned white.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stop looking like that!"

Naruto cringed and shook his head. He sat down and arranged himself so Sasuke sat in between his legs and his back to the arm rest. With one arm he yanked Sasuke back into him and settled his head on top of his. Behind him, Sasuke could feel Naruto's body shake. His fingers trailed down Naruto's other arm and and placed his smaller hand over Naruto's. He watched as Naruto's thumb pressed speaker phone.

"What in the hell do you want." Naruto snarled. Sasuke winced softly at the sharp and coldness of the voice he thought could only hold warmth.

"It seems you have one more debt to pay."

Naruto gripped Sasuke tighter. "What job?"

"Tsk, tsk Naruto, don't you want to catch up on old times?"

"No." Naruto seethed. "I have renounced our partnership long ago. I have nothing to do with your world."

Orochimaru laughed with a hollow sound. "And yet here you are today talking to me." Static erupted on the line and subsided. "The end result if you can't do it is a little different. If you die or run from this job, your little screw kitten will not be killed like I would want, just taken from you." His voice droned on as if this was unimportant. "My employer has persuaded me to not lay a finger on him, and even I can show some honor when need be. It's very strange that he thinks that you actually have the ability to love someone, but this isn't my plan so I must only be a bias bystander."

"Meeting point?"

"Where you killed that brat's parents." The line went dead.

Naruto threw the phone against the wall and pulled Sasuke deeper into his chest. The raven felt Naruto's blond locks caress his skin. "N-Naruto-san?"

"Don't look Sasuke." Sasuke felt warm drops fall onto his bare skin. His voice cracked, "I'm so sorry. Just don't..."

"I'm not going to leave you." Sasuke said quietly. He buried his head in Naruto's arm. His urge to know what was happening edged away as he felt more warm liquid dripped onto his skin. Few minutes passed and Naruto relaxed some. Sasuke slowly faced him and kissed the blond's red eyes. His arms went around his neck and he hugged the man for all he was worth.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto tried to push him away. "I'm not who you think I am." his voice was hoarse and he sounded absolutely broken and defeated.

"Yes you are!" Sasuke squeezed his neck and his fingers felt the blond hair. "I know I love you and that is all that matters." he blurted out.

Naruto pushed him gently back and some warmth resurfaced in his dead eyes. "You love me?"

Despite the situation Sasuke grunted. "I-I don't want to say it again."

A weak smile touched his lips. "Don't worry I heard you." They held each other's gazes. "Sasuke, I need to tell you who I was before I became who I am. And..." Pain seared his face. "I have never told anyone of what really happened with Kiba. I did kill his parents, but with my actions not by my own hands." His shoulders seemed to sag with undeniable weight. "And there is no judgement on earth to compensate for what I have done."

Sasuke's hand caressed his cheek. "I want to know everything about you. I know all the good things. I need to know the bad things too."

Naruto sighed and his eyes lost their spark and life. "I'll tell you everything right from the very beginning."


End file.
